Power Rangers Cosmic Force
by Mico1REDRanger
Summary: It's the year 2144, Amara's life was turned upside down when evil forces destroyed her hometown. In the city Andorra, she met Raquel, Emmitt, Aaron and Talon after running away from the destruction of her hometown. They were destined to become the Power Rangers when a mystery woman appears and chosen them to defeat evil force that threatens their home.
1. Episode 1: The Invasion part 1

Episode 1: The Invasion part 1

Welcome to Andorra, it is the year 2144.

Long ago, there was a huge war that broke out in the city that is now surrounded by the state of the art defense grid fence armed with artillery. In this city lives four different unique groups.

The Socialites, a group who was born into the life of the wealth and glamorous. Throughout their lives, they believed they were the top of the hierarchy and are known to always planning the most extravagant parties.

The Scholars, lives throughout their lives exploring the nonexistence. Discovering new technologies, new environments, cures for every diseases and studies the patterns of the planet's life force.

The Valiants are the justice, they are the protectors of the citizens and defends the city from anything that threats the city. They are also daring and brave, most groups thinks they're risk takers; riding in motorcycles, jumping rooftops to another, and even zip lining from a tall building to another builder.

The Fellowships, this group creating an environment of their own, living in huge tree like houses living in tranquility. They normally are known for peace offerings, great in negotiations and agriculture.

Once the city was established years ago when walls dividing the four groups. The four groups were living their own little world not caring for the others until one person united the groups in harmony knocking down the walls. Thanks to Mayor Pierce, this remarkable woman felt it is time for the four groups to unite as a city. All the citizens and the mayor was happy for except one man.

Gustav Krazo didn't approve of this movement. His goal in life is to forever to follow order. To him, whoever didn't follow the order will be dealt with immediately. As being the advisor for the mayor, he tried to persuade the mayor to not disrupt the order as it will go into chaos. The mayor rejected him and in dark secret, he decided that he will make sure the balance wouldn't be interrupted again, even if he have to end the highest power. Unfortunate, his plan backfired when he was caught practicing the dark arts of magic. The mayor exiled him to the barring wasteland and until he reevaluate himself, he may return; but he vanished.

Far away from Andorra lives a town called Port Peral. This little acquainted town that offers the best food and materials for the city. It was late in the afternoon when a teenage girl ran at a clearing in the meadow searching for her older sister.

The teenage girl can hear a giggle. "Amara, where are you? Mom says dinner is ready!" the girl called out.

Then the girl hear the tall blade grass moving. "Amara! It's not funny! Where are you?" the teenage girl worries.

Just then, a girl with brunette hair and Sunkist skin jumped behind the teenage girl.

The teenage girl shrieks. "Amara, grow up; I thought you're the older sibling?" the teenage girl retorts.

Amara laughs and gave her sister a confused look. "And I thought you're my youngest siblings?" Amara wonders jokingly/

Amara sticks her tongue out joking with her sister.

Amara picked up her sister off the ground and starts walking home. "Hey I'll race you," Amara challenged.

Amara ran up with a head start as the teenage girl start running.

A middle age woman walked out of the house searching for her two daughters, know full well her husband and her son, Marcus was already home.

The woman spotted her two daughters. "What on earth are you two doing?" the woman asked.

Amara finally reached to her mother with her sister in tow. "Ah mom, we're just having fun, besides you told us to live our lives." Amara explains.

The teenage girl still trying to catch her breath. "Mo-m, I think she's...trying to kill...me" Mia mutters in between breaths.

Amara's mother couldn't do anything but smile at her daughters, especially Amara for her carefree spirit. She knew Amara will do great things; she's kind, gentle, and selfless, always care of others before a care of her own. She couldn't be more proud of her eldest daughter, if only her son would stop chasing the town girls, he would be just like Amara.

The woman motion for her daughter to come into the house. "Come on girls, its dinner time, dad and Marcus is already home."

Outside from Andorra and Port Peral across the Barring Wasteland, there's an abandoned militia base that haven't been used in centuries.

A big overbearing like ape humanoid burst down the door. "You idiot, what a way to surprise our boss, why do I always have to team up with you," a squeaky voice spoke out.

The Ape like humanoid looks at the bat creature angrily. "I should think the same thing, pip-squeak, but you know you need my strength," The ape explains.

The bat creature rolls its red eyes, but stop as he watch his leader entering the main central building.

A menacing voice was heard behind them. "Silence you two!" the voice demanded.

The heavy footstep was heard coming down the stairs.

The bat creature step forward "Milord, welcome home my liege," the bat said.

The menacing man was impress. "Very nice indeed, perfect spot for my monsters and minions to prepare for battle. First; Epoc, Jinn go and scurrage the land, we must build our army and the weak, they can be our servants." The leader laughs maniacal.

The ape humanoid and the bat creature went out to gather their troops.

The next day, Amara's mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch while her husband, son and youngest daughter were outside. As usual Amara was out-of-town being her usual adventurous self. Amara's mother was just finishing washing the dishes when she saw neighbors looking up in the sky.

She walked out joining her family. "Honey what's going on?" Amara's mother wonders.

Amara's father was looking up at the sky. "I don't know, this is a different airship we seen before," The father mumbled confused.

Everyone else in the area looking up at the airship. Never seen an airship in years, even centuries.

Then Epoc and Jinn appears. "Soul Reavers go and search the town, gather much as you can; HAIL OZARK!" Epoch commanded.

Everyone in the town starts panicking and runs away trying to get to shelter. There was a few soldiers from the Valiant group that arrived in the scene, some were escorting for safety and some were fighting the troops.

Jinn stood behind the foot soldiers. "Soul Reavers, take the town! If anyone refuses, end them!" Jinn ordered.

Just a few meters away, Amara was just returning from the beach when she saw smoke coming from her town.

Amara squinted her eyes. "What's going on?" she wonders.

She quickly starts running noticing smoke coming from her home town.

She quickly ran to town reaching to her home. "Mom! Dad!, Marcus!, Mia!" she called out.

No sign of response, she began to panic as she exit her house. She walked out of the house saw her two siblings trying to escape the grasp of the dark figures with masks like ghost face.

Amara picked up a rock and throws it. "Let them go you fiend!" she shouted.

The creature that was holding Amara's sister lets her go. She rushed to her sister knocking the figure to the ground.

She also went to her brother helping him escape. "Take Mia and get out of her, now!" Her brother demanded.

Amara was looking everywhere. "Where's mom and dad?" Amara asked worried.

The three looked around panicking. "You have to listen to me, take Mia and run. I don't care where but just run, I'll look for them, go; I'll catch up later." Marcus instructed.

Amara shaking her head didn't want to split up.

Then the Soul Reavers approaches the three. "Go now!" Marcus shouted.

Amara and her sister ran off along with the other survivors that escaped. Marcus was trying his best to defend himself, but made no such luck.

In the airship, Epoch and Jinn approach to their leader. "We captured everyone in the town." Jinn reported.

They brought in Marcus as he tried to break their grasp, but Jinn knock him in the back of his head.

Ozark observes the young man. "A feisty one isn't he? Take him to the lab, he'll be much use to us later on," Ozark instructed.

Ozark watched the Soul Reavers dragged the unconscious Marcus out the main room.

Amara, Mia and the remaining survivors finally reached to Andorra gates.

The guard looks at his partner with urgency. "Quickly open the gates!" the guard demanded.

Just as the gates open and the survivors were inside the gates.

Amara fell to the ground and blacked out. "Amara!" Mia screamed out.

To Be Continue


	2. Episode 2: The Invasion part 2

Episode 2: The Invasion part 2

Beep...Beep...Beep

_What is that noise?_

The beeping noise from a nearby machine can be heard.

Amara slowly start to regain from unconsciousness. "Amara!" That voice calling her name sounded familiar.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought.

Amara can hear the voice again. "Amara, wake up! Don't go to the light!" The young female voice repeated.

_Now starting to feel confused. "Again that voice, but what did she mean light? Wait a minute am I dead, why is everything dark?"_ Amara thought.

Then the voice decided to be sarcastic. "This is your tunnel attendant speaking, the end of the tunnel is closed under construction, please make an illegal U-turn and come back at a later time!" the voice joked.

Amara heard the voice laugh as she open her eyes trying to blink her eyes open. She looks up to the eyes of her little sister staring at her.

Amara scowled. "Ugh, you suck you know that, scared me for a minute there thinking I was dead," she explained.

Mia still continued to laugh getting a drink of water for Amara to drink. "How you feeling?" Mia calmed down.

Before Amara responded, the door to the room opens as the doctor enters the room. "Ah, finally you have woken up, how are you feeling?" the Doctor wonders.

Amara slowly sat up still feeling a bit groggy. "I'm doing okay I guess, how long was I out?" she asked.

The doctor starts his routine checking all her vital signs. "You been unconscious for two days."

Amara's eyes went wide. "_I been out for two days?" she thought._

The doctor could sense a bit of confusion coming from the young girl. "How about this, I ask the questions and you answer them?" the doctor suggested.

Amara nods her head to agree with the doctor. The doctor pushed a button as one square opens a stool appears.

The doctor started. "Okay, what year were you born?" The doctor asks.

Amara watches the doctor he sat down on the stool. "Um 2122, I'll be 22 this year in July," she answered.

Amara watches the doctor records every word. "No rush, but what's the last thing you remember before you lost conscious?" the doctor continues.

Amara tries to remember. "Um well, I remember waking up in the morning, getting dressed and headed to the beach..." She paused

The doctor continues to write. "You're doing great Amara, continue on, please?" the doctor asked politely.

She went back to her thoughts. "On my way home, I looked up saw smoke coming from the town from the distance and can hear screaming..." she paused.

Mia sat down on the bed. "First I went to check for my family if they were inside the house, I yelled out for my parents, Mia and Marcus our older brother, wait Marcus!" Amara started.

Amara continues. "Marcus told us to go run, but I didn't want to leave him, but he said go now before I saw these figures with ghost like face surrounding him..." Amara began to tear up.

The doctor had stopped writing listening more of Amara's story. "Mia, the remaining survivors and I kept running and running, more of us kept being swept up from this airship, but we made it to the city," Amara stated.

Amara look down at her lap now feeling a bit of despair. "We arrived to the city gates and heard the guards say open the gates. As we entered the city, I saw darkness." Amara finished.

Mia steps in the conversation, "where's the remaining survivors?" she wondered.

The doctor smiles softly. "Don't worry, they're fine, the mayor escorted them to some of the safe houses at the time being, don't worry everything will be fine, I promise," the doctor encouraged genuinely.

The doctor stands up and puts away the stool and closes the tablet he was carrying with him.

He looks at Amara. "Well it seems you had a long stressful day, but your diagnosis shows, that you were just exhausted and your adrenaline kicked into overdrive and went you came in the city your whole body shut down," the doctor explain.

Mia stands up from the bed and walks to the doctor, "So what happens now?" Mia asked.

Amara stood up from the bed. "Well seems your sister is fine and nothing seriously happened to her, so today I'll prepare her discharge papers," the doctor explained as he exits the room.

Mia looked at her sister, wishing her parents were there._"Did Marcus came back, what about our parents?"_ Amara thought.

Amara can still remember Marcus said that day he would catch up and find them.

Mia have never seen her sister so frightened. "What if they're all gone? What are we going to do?" Mia asked frantically.

Amara looks up and hugs her sister, "No, we must not think like that; they are out there, don't worry we will find them; I promise," Amara reassured.

Mia finally starts crying on her sister's shoulders. Later that day, Amara was finally dressed into her clothes she wore two days ago as they both walked out of the hospital.

As they walked out from the overhead, they were awestruck at the sight of the city. "Wow, so this is Andorra, it's so beautiful," Amara admitted.

Mia spotted three familiar faces she met entering the city. "Hey Mia!" A girl's voice called out.

A girl with fair skin and her black raven hair with a single light blue streak in her hair approaches the two with one guy with blonde spike hair and another guy with almost a bald head but can see a fade of hair.

Mia responded. "Raquel, hey! Come meet my sister finally," Mia offered.

The three strangers walks to the two. "Amara this is Raquel, Emmitt and Aaron; guys this is my older sister Amara, she finally decides to join the living," Mia introduced the three.

Raquel Wise, the daughter of the famous scientists Dr. Winston and Dr. Leandra Wise. Their most success was creating a generator that collects energy. The generator uses the energy of the sun during the day and then at night captures the moon energy when the moon is full. They also discovers that both rain and wind also has energy. It took them precisely three years to create the generator. Then the Tri-Force Energy generator was created and the Mayor became impressed that she immediately manufactured and requested the generators to be sent to different sectors of the city.

Emmitt Kirby, the son of the two top Socialites in town. Damian and Lillian Kirby, helped the Wise family funded the project Tri-Force Generator. Without their contributions, the project wouldn't have gone through and wouldn't have exists. Emmitt projects self-confidence, but some think he projects of being too cocky, but his friends loved him no matter what.

Aaron Gibbs, whenever Raquel and Emmitt have their rebuttals now and then, Aaron would always intervenes bringing peace in the group. According to certain city folks, he's just like his father, the late Dustin Gibbs, the mayor's former adviser. Dustin Gibbs, was always right beside the mayor in any peace offerings and conference meetings. Last time he was seen, he was sent on a treaty mission, never returned home ever since; he was notified as missing in action.

The three got to get to know the two girls. "Hey, would you two like to join us? We're just going to meet a friend of ours at Emmitt's place," Aaron offered.

The two girls felt out of place. "We don't want to impose, plus we have nothing to wear; this is all we have since leaving Port Peral," Amara stated.

Emmitt was already on his phone contacting someone on the other line. "Oh pish posh, Emmitt has this really awesome virtual closet you can actually go into, believe me you're going to love it" Raquel commented.

Emmitt finally got off the phone. "It's done, you're already invited, just call the folks and they'll be expecting two lovely women, but not as lovely as me," Emmitt added.

Raquel rolled her eyes shoving him playfully as their ride had approached them. The group hopped in the car and drive off heading to Emmitt's house.

Overshot over the barring wasteland, scenes switches to the Militia base, all the captures from Amara's hometown were either being pushed into labs or being treated as slaves.

A humanoid turtle in a lab coat came in the room. "Lord Ozark, my lord our army is almost finished," the humanoid turtle reported.

Ozark turned his chair to stand up from his desk stepping up to the window watching his base being filled with his very own army. "How's the new project coming along? Any news on that?" He asked.

The scientist looked at his digital pad showing all vital signs. "Has a long way to go, the object sure has a will for sure, still have little bits of fight in him; don't know how many times we have to sedate the object," he explained.

Ozark turns to look at the scientist. "Do whatever it takes, but whatever you do don't ruin this project."

The scientist nods then steps out the room. "Epoc!" Ozark requested.

Epoc enters the room. "Yes boss?" Epoc responds.

He watched Ozark sitting at the desk again. "Send out a creature, think of it as a calling card by yours truly," Ozark instructed.

Before Epoc could answer another figure in a pirate like garments appeared. "Lord Ozark, Stavros reporting for duty, I have the perfect creature."

An alien dress in all white with a fancy like clown mask appeared, next to Stavros. "This is Doma, her body armor is unbreakable, state of the art armor," Stavros explains.

Ozark stood up again walking towards the new figure. "Ah, Stavros, good to see you again all these years; I won't stop you then, do us proud, Epoc and Jinn go with him," Ozark respond.

Back in Andorra, entering a white 4 story house, Emmitt's home, the girls just finally completed their search for clothes to wear.

Amara walks out of a closet. "Oh wow, Raquel you're right, this virtual closet is a genius; don't even have to go to the store and buy clothes!" she complimented.

Emmitt enters the room with a bowl of grapes. "You're welcome, and you're looking at the genius who build this system in every home," he stated.

Mia and Amara looked at him curiously not believing him, but Raquel was shake her head confirming even though rolls her eyes at him. Mia was floored, not only Emmitt was very wealthy, he's also part genius.

Just then Raquel's phone beeped. "Hello? Hey...Oh you want to meet us at the coffee-house across from Emmitt's place? Okay we'll be there," Raquel said.

Raquel hanged up the phone. "I'm guessing, that's Talon right?" Aaron asked as he enters the room.

Raquel stood up from her seat. "Yup, she said she only have less than an hour, you know how Valiants are?" Raquel explained.

The group start heading out the door to meet their friend. The group made it on time, waiting for their friend, "So how do we find this person?" Mia wonders.

Right on time, a figure pulled in the parking spot in a red motorcycle. "Mia, Amara, meet our friend Talon." Raquel introduced.

The figure put the bike on park, taking off the helmet revealing locks of blonde hair. "Hey hope you guys weren't waiting too long?" the girl apologized.

The group scooted around giving Talon room for her to sit.

Talon Sparks, one of the top Valiants in the city. Throughout her life, she was always known as the orphan girl, don't know where her parents are or where they're from. Although she wouldn't dare change her mind now that she was happy with the family she's with now and wouldn't leave them for anything. Being raised by former captains who are now Chief Valiants, she was taught to be loyal and honest, also picked up a keen of detective skills in the field.

Talon now settled down with her friends. "Hi, I didn't get to meet you two; sorry about your hometown, I'll tell you my group have searched everywhere in your hometown," Talon explains.

Amara became curious. "What did you find? Have you found our parents? What about our brother Marcus?" Amara questions.

Talon shook her head no. "I'm sorry, that places was swept clean, like totally bare," Talon politely explained.

Everyone was in deep thought. "I want to thank you though," Amara said.

The group talked a bit more getting to know one another until Talon had to return to do her job.

The group just got done finishing their drinks when they see a girl from across from them being harassed by a group of hooligans.

Amara stood up but Raquel hold her down, "No don't, let the Valiants take care of this," Raquel warned.

However Amara couldn't hold back, she stood up and walked to the group. "Hey! What do you guys think you are doing?" Amara said alarmed.

The group stopped teasing the girl and focused on Amara.

The leader walks to Amara circling her like a vulture. "Well, well, well, a newbie in town, you know little girl; you should be taught how to mind your own business." The leader threatened.

The rest of the hooligans laughs. Emmitt and Aaron was going to go help and Raquel looked ahead with worry.

Mia hold Emmitt and Aaron back, "Wait don't worry, and Amara got this," She smirks as the three looks at her like she's crazy.

The leader of the hooligans signaled his men to hold her. Just as he stepped forward, Amara puts her right foot on to the leader's chest and as she flips, the tip of her foot connected the leader's chin allowing the other hooligans loses their grips. Then she ducks down leg sweeps both the hooligans who were holding her.

The two remaining hooligans runs to her. She knocked down the two remaining hooligan by doing a butterfly kick.

She was the only one remains standing. "Anybody else want to mess with me?" she threatens with a smirk.

The leader of the hooligan demanded running away with his group. "Let's get outta here!" the leader suggested.

She went to go check if the girl was okay, but once she turns to the girl's direction, the girl was nowhere to be found.

The group walks up to Amara. "Wow, that was amazing Amara! I must have blinked, because I could have sworn you barely moved," Emmitt commented.

Amara kept blinking wondering where the girl disappeared to. "Hey, did you see where that go girl? She disappeared," Amara said confused looking for the girl.

The group looked around as well. "She probably ran off to safety while you were dealing with those idiots," Raquel explained.

Aaron stepped beside Amara gripping her shoulders. "What matter is though you helped her and you should be proud of what happen," He said proudly.

Amara grins and then nodded at him.

Later that evening, everyone went to their homes, except Amara and Mia who went to stay with Raquel. Aaron looked up and saw smoke coming from a house.

As he neared, his eyes went wide with horror looking at a house engulfed with flames. "HELP!" screamed a little boy in the burning house.

Aaron immediately ran full speed pulling out his phone. "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, A HOUSE CAUGHT ON FIRE IN SECTOR 5; I REPEAT a HOUSE IS ON FIRE IN SECTOR 5! WATCH FOR SMOKE IN THE AIR!" he explained.

He had a feeling the house would collapse soon and the fire squad won't make it in time.

He covered his face and dodged to the burning house barging into the house. "HELLO! ANYBODY IN HERE?" he asked harshly as tries to not breathe in the smoke.

That's when he entered a room hearing the little boy screaming in fear.

He spotted the little boy hunched down covering his head. "Hang on I'm coming!" He reassured the little boy.

Aaron finally got to the little boy just in time as the ceiling collapse blocking the entrance where he just entered from. He picked up the little boy in his arms covering the boy with his jacket. He searches for a way out and spotted a huge enough window for him to escape with the boy.

He held the boy tight. "Okay buddy, and hang on!" Aaron said.

He ran for the window and as he crashed through the glass window landing on the grass outside with his back on the ground. A crowd formed outside the house saw Aaron came out the way he did began cheering. The house finally collapsed as the fire squad finally appeared and start trying to put out the fire.

Moments later the ambulance was checking up on him when Talon came up. "Why hello there hero, this what you do all this time we known you?" she teased almost can see Aaron smirking.

Aaron was glad he could help. "How's the little boy?" he asked curiously.

Talon looked at him weirdly. "What little boy?" she wonders.

He looks at her like she has lost his mind. He went to check the boy, but couldn't see him.

Aaron looked around. "But I rescued him, where is he?" Aaron asked.

Aaron beginning to feel worried. "Hey, Hey, take it easy, you just got out of a fiery building, the fumes probably got into your head," Talon tried to comfort him.

He shakes his head, walking away leaving Talon worried.

Few hours later after the fire was out and everyone left the scene, Talon was driving her way home when she sees five dark figures standing still.

She stops her bike. "Do you mind moving aside?" she asked politely.

The figures stood silent as she set her bike into park taking her helmet off. "I will ask you again politely please step aside!" she said more force now.

She got off her bike slowly walking to the group. "Either you move it or I will make you move it."

The group slowly starts walking to her. "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," she said calmly.

Just as one of the figure moves up to her, the figure starts throwing punches and kicks as she dodges every one of the attacker's move. As she flips backwards away from the attacker, the tip of her right foot connected the attacker's chin. Just than another figure ran up but contacted with Talon's foot as she landed on the ground. As she landed on the ground, another figure grabbed her from behind and sees another figure running to her.

She jumps and hooks her legs around the attacker from the front by the neck and flip both the attackers at the same time. She sees one of the attackers trying to stand but she jumps on the attacker's back allow her to twist her body in the air as she clicked her gun into stun mode as she shots palettes of stun button like bullets stunning all the attackers as she landed gracefully next to her bike.

She took out her radio from her bike. "This is Talon, someone come in'" she reported.

She turned to where she left the figures unconscious on the floor, but saw an empty street.

A woman's voice beeped in the communicator. "This is headquarters, over," a woman voice answered Talon's call.

She shook out her thought. "Um no it's nothing, it's been all taken care of..." Talon stated.

She hopped on her bike and put on her helmet as she turns back on her bike and drove off towards home.

It was the next day an overshot of a huge tree as Amara, Raquel, Emmitt, Aaron and Talon were meeting at the center of town square.

Talon noticed Mia wasn't with Amara. "Hey where's Mia, she didn't want to come?" Talon asked.

It was a beautiful day as the group enjoyed the fresh air. "Nah, she decided to join Raquel's parents, she's into gadgets so hanging with Raquel's parents is an opportunity she didn't want to miss," Amara explain.

Raquel sighs playfully. "Oh good, we thought she wanted to be away with doofus here," Raquel teased.

Raquel bumps against Emmitt. "Hey, you know I'm hot? Come on admit it," he retorted sarcastically.

Just than Aaron, Talon and Amara saw a woman next to them pointing at the sky. Raquel and Emmitt stopped bickering and looked up at the sky; it was the same airship that Amara saw back at her hometown. Just than a beam came out from a laser cannon-shot and hit the ground next to the group as they ducked for cover.

A cloak figure from a distance see the group of five humans huddled together. "They're the chosen ones." The cloaked figured said in thought.

The five quickly recovered and start running away trying to save some people to take cover.

Talon huffed. "Just great, just when I have the day off, this happens!" Talon retorted.

Just than the Mayor appeared in a giant screen. "This is your Mayor, please get to cover as you all can, I repeat get to cover hurry!" The mayor instructed.

Just then Doma and a bundle of foot soldiers landed on the ground, "Soul Reavers, show these puny insects no mercy!" Doma laughed maniacal.

Every Valiant tries fighting off Doma and the Soul Reavers but nothing is working against them. Just than the cloaked figure raise its hands and snaps its fingers as Talon disappeared follow by Emmitt, Aaron, Raquel and Amara.

Entering in a dimly lit room as the five reappeared landed on the floor unsuccessfully as all of them appeared laying on the floor.

The group looked around. "Ouch, is everybody okay?" Talon asked.

Raquel stood up dusting herself follow by Amara, Emmitt and Aaron. "Yeah...*coughs*...where are we?" Emmitt replied.

Then the five looked at a shadowy figure. "Welcome Humans," said the hooded cloak figure.

To Be Continue


	3. Episode 3: The Invasion part 3

Episode 3: The Invasion part 3

In the airship, Stavros was starting to feel slightly victorious as he enters the bridge with his current creature Doma. "Ah, I can almost smell victory, just one more sector and this city is all for Ozark," he stated smugly.

Epoc and Jinn were dancing like idiots when a viewing of Ozark appeared on the main screen. "Stavros, report'" he demanded.

Stavros walks up close to the main screen. "Ah there he is, Lord Ozark, how do I owe this splendid visit," he said in confidence.

Ozark looks at his commander curiously. "Well, according to your tone of voice, everything is going according to plan, I assume?" he asked amused.

Stavros stood proud. "Yes, soon this city will be yours for the taking," Stavros laughs maniacally.

Soon follow by Doma and everyone in the bridge started laughing. "All right shows over, back to work!" Ozark stated.

Entering the dimly lit room, Amara, Emmitt, Aaron and Talon stood face to face with the hooded figure. The figure held out its arms wide as the dimly lit room brightens up. The room's appeal has the look similar to a wizard's lair just like in a movie. In the center of the room was a big beach ball size crystal ball. On the far wall was an ancient book shelf covered in dust and webs. Opposite of the bookshelf is an alchemy station with a big ancient book with potions being brewed.

The five observes the room. "What is this place?" Talon asked curiously.

The hooded figure is feline like humanoid with an almost human like features. "Who are you? Are you one of them?" Amara asked with caution.

The feline held her hands up. "I mean you no harm child, my name is Celeste; I'm from the planet Eltar," Celeste explains genuinely.

Talon trying to figure out what is going on. "What's going on? Why is this city under attack?" Talon asks politely.

Celeste walks gracefully to the crystal ball. "Powers of the cosmos, reveal thy enemy," she chanted.

The crystal ball began showing Andorra. "Are you some kind of witch? What did you just do?" Emmit asked

Emmit receives a slight punch in the side by Raquel for being careless.

The five gathered around the ball. "my master long ago taught me the ways of the arts of the cosmos, powers beyond a witch or a wizard can control," Celeste explains.

Celeste reveals something in the ball. "There, across the land of sand, there's a wide range of dark energy. By the cosmos, this dark energy is forming an army that can bring down this city." Then the crystal ball shifts into a viewing of a group of five mysterious figures. "Who are they?" Aaron asks curiously.

Celeste explains he five figures. "Those of the chosen five that can restore balance and bring peace again," she explains.

The five watches in awe. "These five individuals are the Power Rangers." Celeste finishes.

Celeste waves her hands as the vision in the crystal ball disintegrated. "I heard of the Power Rangers, but I thought those were just kid's tales," Raquel remembered.

Celeste walks towards an open door. "My master told me long time ago that with their enhance powers, they're unstoppable," Celeste stated.

The five notice Celeste has mention a lot of her master. "You keep mentioning your master, who is he?" Aaron asked curiously.

Celeste walks out the door as the five followed her outside the hall leading to another door. "Centuries ago, there was a great battle, my master was the greatest man I have come to meet in my entire life," she paused.

Amara could tell that the feline is genuine. "What's his name?" Amara asked.

Celeste looked on without turning to the five. "His name was Zordon, but like great warriors, one must do great things to save the universe," Celeste continued.

The five looked at each other curiously. "He sacrifice his life to save us all," Celeste stated.

She walks out the door leaving the five in their thoughts.

Entering at Mayor Pierce's office, Mia and Raquel's family looking outside from the window gazing upon the horrific scene before them. "The Valiants are doing their best they can, even air strike teams are trying their best," Leandra reported.

Mia looked on the screen. "Maybe we can try boosting up their energy?" she asked questionably.

Winston shakes his head disagreeing Mia. "We can do that, but it's not enough, they're already using enough fire power as they can," he explained.

Mayor Pierce looks out at the city below. "I have a feeling we have to hold them off a bit more, something is bound to happen, I can feel it," she said confidently.

Winston looks at the Mayor worried. "Winston, do whatever you can to give every juice you can come up with, we have got to hold them off before they infiltrate the building and worst, conquer this city and I won't allow that to happen!" the mayor instructed.

Winston nodded and prays it would work.

Entering back at Celeste's hideout, the group followed Celeste through the open door revealing what appears to be a whole new world. "Where are we? Are we still in planet earth? You guys see what I see?" Amara asked astonished.

Little white balls surrounds the five. "what are these things? They seem friendly," Talon asked.

Little bundles of light flew away as Celeste appeared allowing the group to follow her. "Those are faeries, they protect this sanctuary from threats, only those of pure heart can enter," she explained.

Emmitt walks up to Celeste. "So if you're not a witch, what are you then?" he asked just as Raquel bumped him for being so careless again.

It's the first time hearing Celeste chuckles slightly. "Do you think I look like a witch? Witches are old and wrinkly; I am nothing but a druid, but don't worry I'm not going to use you as a sacrifice for one of my rituals," she retorted walking up ahead.

Emmitt stops walking to just think what she just said. "Ha! Good one Celeste! Wait, she's not serious right?" he asked frighteningly.

Raquel walks next to him slapping his shoulders. "You doofus, she was being sarcastic," she corrected Emmitt as they continued walking.

Amara was thinking what Celeste said about Zordon. "So you said before Zordon has sacrificed himself that meant the war was over; why did you came here?" Amara asked with curiosity.

Celeste didn't miss a step as she continues walking. "After the war, Eltar was destroyed and can't be rebuilt, so I decided to travel and found this place, was going to leave again but felt this evil presence starts to grow; whoever was practicing the dark arts, must know what they're doing," Celeste explained.

Finally the group reached to a clearing where five platforms on the group in a line. "why you took us here? Aren't we suppose to find the Power Rangers?" Amara asked.

Celeste walks up towards the area was even more breathtaking looking at the waterfall cascading down gracefully. "Please, each of you stand on each platform," she instructed.

Amara stands in the middle as Talon, Emmitt on her right and Aaron, Raquel, on to her left.

Celeste closed her eyes with her arms spread. "Close your eyes and open your minds, but we must hurry," she requested.

The five did as they were told and remained still listening to their surroundings. Just than Amara and the others starts to feel a warm feeling surround their body as each platforms were lit up. On each platform, revealed an icon of an animal.

A bright red colored Dragon appeared almost molding against Talon wrapping itself around her as the spirit of the Dragon enters her body. "Talon, courageous and brave, your animal spirit is the red Dragon," she announces.

Emmitt was next; as his platform lits up revealing an icon of a Phoenix appears as it repeats the same movement the Dragon did with Talon. "hmm, interesting; Emmitt even though you have a such high ego and sometimes become too cocky, " she paused as the rest chuckles a bit.

So she continues. "But your heart beats another tune as it reveals to be pure; the spirit of the Phoenix has chosen you," Celeste finishes.

Aaron's platform lits up revealing an icon of a Liger. "Aaron, as agile as the tiger and strength of a lion. The spirit of the Liger has chosen you." Celeste said.

Raquel's platform was the next to light as an icon of a water serpent with a head of a Dragon appears. "Raquel, so sweet carries wisdom and grace, the leviathan has chosen you," Celeste said.

Just as she reached to Amara suddenly, white angelic like wings appears behind of Amara engulfing her as if holding her. "Interesting; this is the first that the Pegasus has chosen you with such haste; normally it takes months for the Pegasus to trust a human being," Celeste explained.

Celeste couldn't help but smile softly. "The Pegasus has seen your soul and your heart, Amara filled with hopes and dreams and with kindness in your heart; the spirit of the Pegasus has chosen you; now you all may open your eyes." She said.

All together they opened their eyes at the same time noticing their actual animal spirits right in front of them. "What does this mean?" Talon wondered curiously.

Another taller platform appeared in front of Celeste. "They have been testing you since day one," she explain.

Raquel was bewildered. "Testing us, how?" Raquel asked.

Celeste was remembering all five were being tested back in Andorra. "They tested you 5 to see if you were trust worthy; like what made you rescue the little boy from the burning house? What made you stand up against those hooligans to protect that girl and yourself? And what made you helped someone in need of help?" she explained.

All five were shocked and wide eyed couldn't believe these animals were testing them. "This means that we; all five of us are?" Talon paused.

Celeste grins. "That's right, you are the five chosen one's to become the Power Rangers Cosmic Force," she answered.

Another podium reveals five pendants. "Here these are your pendants," Celeste announced.

Each one was picked up as it glows. "Talon, from the powers of the red Dragon and by the divine powers of courage and the flowing fire within you, you are the Red Cosmic Ranger," Celeste announced.

Talon retrieve hers as Celeste picks up the next one. "Emmitt, from the powers of the Phoenix and by the divine powers of purity and the air above you, are the Silver Cosmic Ranger." She stated.

Next pendant, Aaron picks up the next pendant. "Aaron, from the powers of the golden Liger and by the divine powers of tranquility and the enchanted forest before you, you are the Gold Cosmic Ranger," Celeste said.

Raquel was next. "Raquel, from the powers of the leviathan and by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounds you, you are the Blue Cosmic Ranger," Celeste said.

The last pendant was attached to another winged pendant. "And Amara, from the powers of the Pegasus and by the divine powers of life and the eternal light, you are the White Cosmic Ranger."

Celeste states.

Just as Celeste finished, a group of faeries went to her with urgent news. She walks and faces to the waterfall.

A vision viewing the current state of Andorra. "There's not much time to waste, you must go, now!" Celeste commanded.

The five looked at each other as Amara thanked Celeste for the gifts she gave to each of them.

Amara looks down at her pendant. "Then there is only one thing to do; Rangers, let's kick some ass!" Amara exclaimed as the screen fades to black.

To Be Continued


	4. Episode 4: Ranger's Debut

Episode 4: Ranger's Debut!

Upon entering into Mayor Vivian Pierce's office.

Mia, both of Raquel's parents and Vivian herself tried everything they could to stall the Doma and her foot soldiers. They can see at the ground floor, Doma just have breached the building doors.

The four had no choice but to try to get out of the building as best they can. "How much time do we have?" Vivian asked.

Winston checks on his tablet. "Ah, I'm afraid not much time." Winston reports.

Vivian went to a large picture and pushes a small button as the picture shifts to the left revealing a vault. She enters in the code pad putting in her pass code. As the vault opens, she hands four of the laser pistols one to Mia and the two scientists. This was the first for Mia holding a gun, don't know what she's supposed to do.

Vivian glances over at Mia as she shucks off her jacket. "Don't think too much, don't let the gun control you, you control it," Vivian instructed.

Vivian walks to the door and open taking a peek out in the lobby to see.

She gave the signal and starts walking towards the elevator followed by Mia and the two scientist. As they reached to the elevator, Leandra almost pushes the elevator button.

Vivian grabs Leandra's hand in time, "We have to think of another way to go down," she warned.

Mia taps on Vivian's shoulder notifying her about the fire escape exit.

Vivian allows Mia to go first and then the two scientists next leaving her entering last.

The close is clear as they slowly walks down the stairs. "You're not any ordinary mayor; you must have a lot of experience before you ran office?" Mia asks.

Keeping her eyes at the bottom of the stairs. "Before I ran office, I was a Valiant; but deep down I knew I'm more than that," she explains to Mia.

They made it to the main floor opening the door slowly. Vivian signals for the 3 to come out. Mia peeks her head out and in the lobby, Doma and the Soul Reavers had entered the building. Vivian crosses to the other side across from Mia. Mia waiting for Vivian's signal, when she nods her head, both Mia and herself starts firing at Doma and the Soul Reavers.

Some of the Soul Reavers were shot but Doma still stood tall. "Ha, you have the guts to face me, well you have no idea who you're messing with," Doma laughs.

Doma's hands forms into 2 like machine guns. Vivian and Mia's eyes went wide as the duck for cover followed by the two scientists as Doma fired away.

The Soul Reavers gathered around the four. "You won't get away with this, my sister will find a way to stop you," Mia warned.

Doma back-handed Mia as the Soul Reavers ushers them out of the building as the screen fades to black allowing the show theme to come on.

Scene changes back at the tall tree, as Amara and the others reappears.

They looking around noticed the area was too quiet. "Where is everybody?" Emmitt asked.

The group found nothing but broken benches and walls collapsed. "The whole city has been captured, they're all at the front of the town hall; Mia, my parents and the mayor as well," Raquel informed.

Raquel hacked to a nearby camera where the citizens and Doma is located. "We have to do something," Aaron responds.

Emmitt taps his shoulders to look up and saw probably about twenty-five Soul Reavers. "There is no way we can defeat that many," Emmitt panicked.

Talon and Amara look at each, knowing full well they can take half the Soul Reavers down. "Guys we can split them up into five," Talon explains.

Amara agrees. "Talon is right, so here's what we can do; Talon, you take the five far left, Aaron, you take the five in the far right; Emmitt and Raquel you take the ones on the side; leave the ones in the center to me," Amara suggested.

They nodded with an agreement and splits up.

Talon runs towards the group of Soul Reavers on the far left as planned as she flips in the air successfully landing on one Soul Reaver's shoulders. She twists her body flipping over the Soul Reaver while knocking out the foot soldier on the ground. The next two almost punched her but missed as she blocks their punch by rolling away using her legs to block.

She looks up at the charging Soul Reavers as she push herself off the ground as she maneuvers her body as her feet connects the two Soul Reavers chest. She does a kid up and as she looks at the next two.

She hits the Soul Reavers on the chest when she formed a fireball. "How did I do that?" she said with shocked.

All five of the Soul Reavers regroup and runs towards her. Her arm scorched in flames as she then whips her arm out striking the five like a whip.

Aaron runs up to a tree as he plants his foot on the tree allowing him have leverage as he twists his body to kick one Soul Reavers on the chest. One Soul Reaver tried to kick him, but he grabbed its ankle and flips it in the air. Just as he punched the Soul Reavers in the chest, it flew a few feet as it landed on two other Soul Reavers. He punched one then two Soul Reavers open palm and kicks another one send them flying out few feet away.

Raquel and Emmitt teamed up as they grabbed both hands and does a tornado butterfly kicks from one Soul Reaver to another. Raquel ran to one Soul Reaver but slides under its wide open legs causing it to slip and fall. She turns her head in time to see two coming at her. She spins horizontally as water comes out like blades slashing at the two Soul Reaver. Emmitt sucker punches in the air left and right as air currents were hitting every Soul Reavers.

Amara flips over one Soul Reaver than flips over on one Soul Reaver's back as her feet connects to the coming Soul Reaver on the chest. She ran at two Soul Reavers and as she clothesline both of them she did a reverse flip follow by a dropkick on the Soul Reaver's chest. The last Soul Reaver punches and kicks but Amara blocks each one. Just as she kicks the Soul Reaver, it grabbed her foot. She flips backwards allowing her other foot to connect to the Soul Reaver's chin. All the Soul Reavers disintegrated after being defeated.

All five regroups. "Is everyone okay?" Amara huffed.

Amara tries to catch her breath. "Phew, man, that was intense," Emmitt added.

Raquel was also huffing. "Sounds like you're outta shape, time to get back into the gym," Raquel teased also huffed.

Talon remembers during her fight, fire was coming out of her hands. "So this what Celeste was telling about enhance powers," Talon remembered.

They gathered as much strength as they can and ran towards town hall. The scene changes as all the city people including Mia, the two scientists, and Vivian was being held captive.

Raquel peeks her head out and saw all the Soul Reavers and Doma gathering all the citizens like a flock of sheep.

Emmit was scared. "There's no way we can fight all of that, that's total suicide," Emmitt retorted.

It was Talon knocks him in the head.

Amara held her hand in the middle. "Guys we can do this, we were chosen for a reason," she started.

Talon steps in. "As rangers it is up to us to protect this world, and the people we love and cherish," Talon smiles and join Amara's hand.

Aaron smirked and did the same thing followed by Raquel. "Well at least someone has to be the better looking one in the group," Emmitt teases.

An overshot of the center of town, Doma was looking at the crowd with pride. Just then she notices, only five young humans walking up with confidence.

Doma laughs. "What is this? Five puny children wanted to take a chance at me; ha, you best surrounded now before you humiliate yourself," Doma teased.

Amara stood still with determination in the middle. "Don't assume anything too quickly or you'll regret what you'd said," Amara retorted.

Aaron stands on Amara's right side folding his arms as his muscles bulge out. "All you do is talk, where's the action?" he asked sarcastically.

Raquel stands next to Aaron. "Prepare to pack your bags, because where going to kick your ass outta here," Emmitt added standing at Amara's left side.

Talon stands next to Emmitt as she cracks her knuckled. "You and your team of soulless beings are going down," Talon warned.

Amara looks at her left and right looking at her friends.

They all nodded, "Ready?" she asked with pride.

She took out her pendant followed by the others. "Ready!" they all shouted.

At the same time, they say their morphing call. "By the powers of the cosmos, magic transcend!" they started the chant.

Their pendant starts to glow. "Magic ignite!" the five called out.

Raquel was engulfed by water as it forms into a sphere; once the sphere pops like a bubble as Raquel reveals a cerulean blue suit with like a webbed appendages as shoulder guards. Then a helmet covers her head with her animal spirit imprinted on her helmet as her transformation is complete.

Talon's body was also engulfed in flames as a red suit appears on her body. A helmet covers her head with her animal spirit imprinted on her helmet as her transformation is complete.

Aaron pounds the ground as the ground breaks up into rocks engulfing his body. He then shakes off, the rocks revealing a gold suit. His helmet appears on his head with his animal spirit is imprinted on his helmet as his transformation is complete.

A small tornado swarms around Emmitt lifting him up. As the tornado dissipated, he reveals a silver suit. His helmet appears on his head with his animal spirit imprinted on his helmet as his transformation was complete.

Finally Amara spins and spins as feathers starts swirling around her as she reveals a white suit. Her helmet appears on her head with her animal spirit imprinted on her helmet as her transformation is complete.

Their suits shine in the sun with gold trimmings and their gems attached onto their bodies.

Raquel poses making her debut. "From the powers of the leviathan, by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounds me, I am the Blue Cosmic Ranger!" Raquel called out.

Next was Talon as she too made her debut. "From the powers of the red Dragon, by the divine powers of courage and the flaming fires within me, I am the Red Cosmic Ranger!" Talon introduced herself.

Aaron steps up doing all kinds of poses like Talon and Raquel. "From the powers of the golden liger, by the divine powers of tranquility and the earth beneath me, I am the Gold Cosmic Ranger!" Aaron introduces.

Emmit was next to announce his arrival. "From the powers of the Phoenix, by the divine powers of purity and the air above me, I am the Silver Cosmic Ranger!" Emmitt calls out as he poses.

Amara was the last one to introduce herself. "From the powers of the Pegasus, by the divine powers of life and the eternal light, I am the White Cosmic Ranger!" Amara calls out.

The rangers now in sync. "By the powers of the cosmos and the protectors of earth, we're the Power Rangers, Cosmic Force," they all announced.

Explosions of smoke with colors resembling the colors of their suits. The roar of excitement happen immediately as the city folks have witness the most historic moment.

Vivian watched ahead almost teary eyed knew that her instincts were correct as the screen fades to black.

To Be Continue


	5. Episode 5: Powers Unleashed

Episode Five: Powers Unleashed

From a far the Power Rangers standing in a single line with poise and confidence.

Doma hides her mouth stifling a laugh. "Don't make me laugh, just because you have fancy suits, you're still no match for me," she mocks the rangers.

Doma snaps her fingers. "Soul Reavers attack!" she commanded.

All the Soul Reavers in the area starts coming towards the Rangers. "Not this again, why is it that the good guys are always outnumbered?" Emmitt said as he confusedly scratches his head.

Talon prepares to fight. "Well bud get use to it, we all signed up for this," Talon intercepted.

Raquel disagrees. "Actually, we didn't agreed, we were handpicked to being Power Rangers, "Raquel stated theoretically.

Amara also prepares to fight. "No matter how many they are, as a team we can still be able to stop them," Amara butting in the conversation.

Aaron puts his sense into the conversation. "Amara is right, as long as we've got each other, we're unstoppable," Aaron agreed with Amara.

They changed their stance as they prepare to fight. "Let's go!" Amara shouted.

Amara starts rushing to the Souls Reavers follow by the other four.

Aaron leaps up in the air landing a solid punch in midair as his fist connects with a Soul Reaver's face.

Scene switches to Celeste's lair both Celeste she paces back and forth watching the vision inside the crystal ball.

She began to worry. "I can't stand this, I have to go help them," she recoiled as she waves to the crystal ball as the image in the ball dissolves.

She closes her eyes as a different outfit appears on her body also a staff appears in her bands. "Wait, Celeste don't go!" yelled a voice.

A tiny light flew close to Celeste as it changes to a full life size faerie. "No I must help them Bloom," she stated.

Bloom intercepts blocking Celeste. "But you're not in good condition to battle," Bloom rebuttals.

Celeste feeling frustrated. "Look, you picked them for a reason, even the animals has chosen them." Bloom tried.

Celeste still looks worried feeling frustrated. "Trust me, you have chosen wisely, you'll make a great mentor," Bloom complimented.

Celeste sighs. "Yeah you're right, I just wish I can help." Celeste said.

Celeste looks at Bloom showing a glint in her eyes. "I got an idea," Bloom grins.

Back at the city screen shot over the town hall showing the Rangers fighting all the Soul Reavers as they swarm over the Rangers.

The rangers could hear Celeste hear in their heads. "Rangers, don't be alarm I'm communicating via in your minds; you can now unleash your powers," Celeste explains.

Amara does a series of flips tumbling away passing each Soul Reavers after the other. Amara kicks one in front of her and then the one behind her. She ran to two Soul Reavers and does a sideways split kick. After that, she does a back flip follow by a flip in the air backwards in the air successfully landing on a Soul Reaver's shoulder. She locks on her legs tight and rolls forward flipping the Soul Reaver over her shoulder to the ground.

Amara was surrounded by Soul Reavers until she can feel a warm sensation in her body. "Powers Unleash, crescendo light emissione!" she chants.

She emits a wave of light in all directions knocking the surrounding Soul Reavers.

The gem on her glove glows as she magically pulls a sword from it as she dashes through the remaining Soul Reavers as she slashes each one as sparks comes out on all the Soul Reavers falls to the ground.

Talon twists her body as she flips in the air holding two identical swords on each hand. She slices left and right as sparks flies hitting each Soul Reaver. She then starts spinning like a tornado holding out the two swords as she Starbucks Soul Reavers in her path. She runs to one Soul Reaver, sticks her foot on its chest getting her leverage to jump in the air and flips backwards as she throws the two swords hitting the Soul Reaver as the two swords comes back to her like a boomerang. She lands on the ground gracefully and looks up watching the foot soldiers regrouping.

She held her two swords in an" X" form as the two swords glows. "Powers unleash, fiero beam emissione!" she chants.

She slices in the air, the blades releases fire like beams blasting the remaining Soul Reavers.

Raquel spins her staff and poses waiting for the Soul Reavers approach. She hits left and right with her staff hitting passing Soul Reavers. She plants the staff on the ground and as Soul Reavers after another comes in different directions, she kicks them in the face as she circles around with her staff.

She pushes a button turning the staff into a trident as the three sharp ends starts sparkling. "Powers Unleash, water bolt scatter shot!" she chants.

The trident releases a water blast that looks like lightning splitting into multiple fragments.

Aaron thrust his arms out as gauntlets appears almost armor like on his forearms. Aaron blocks and punches all the Soul Reavers coming at him. When he punches and kicks, it's more powerful with the gauntlets on and as he punches, sparks can been seen when he hits a Soul Reaver. He comes at one as he rapid punches and then hits it with open palm sending the Soul Reaver flew few feet away taking each one of its fellow foot soldiers.

He suddenly became surrounded by tons of Soul Reavers as the gem in his gauntlet glows. "Powers unleash, earth crush!" he chants.

He jumps in the air and packs a punch in the ground send an aftershock knocking down each Soul Reaver. His gauntlets disappears as now it turns into greaves attached to his shins. He kicks twice at an incoming Soul Reaver on the chest and head and does a roundhouse kick to another.

Emmitt slices each Soul Reaver with his dagger left and right.

He throws his dagger like a boomerang striking every Soul Reaver around him as sparks flew out. "Time to see what I can do!" he stated.

Wings appears as he air dashes as he knocks out the foot soldiers on each side of him as he passes by. His dagger than turns into a crossbow as he maneuvered himself to fly up and rapid fires his crossbow as he struck an all the foot soldiers around him.

Emmit lands the ground. "This is not over yet," he shouts.

The gem on his glove glows as he crosses his arms in an" X". "Powers unleash. Omni directo air waves!" He chants.

Aaron swipes in the air in the similar "X" pattern as he sends out a wave of air towards the foot soldiers direction.

The rangers regroups now facing Doma. "No, now I am beginning to get mad, now you all will perish by my blade!" she threatens.

Amara blocks with her sword and dodges Doma's next move. Then Aaron steps in trying to hit Doma but she blocks his every move. Now Doma attacks both Talon and Raquel as they teamed up blocking, parrying, and striking. Amara's sword than turns to a bow and both her and Emmitt jumps in the air and finally strikes Doma as she fell to the ground rolling away hurt. Both of them landed gracefully as the other three joins them.

Talon had an idea. "Let's combine our weapons!" Talon suggested.

Amara's bow connects to Emmitt's crossbow follow by Raquel switching her staff into a trident. She shortens the shaft attaching her trident on top of the crossbow as Aaron's gauntlets appears on each side of the bow.

Doma got back up with still little fight in her. "You'll shall pay for that, hyaa!" She growls

She starts running to the rangers. "All together!" Amara instructed.

Amara stood in the middle as Aaron and Raquel on her right and Talon an Emmitt on her left. "Cosmic Power Activate!" the rangers chants in unison.

The combined weapon starts glowing. "Energy blast, fire!" the rangers shouted.

The weapon ignited as a big energy ball forms from different points of the weapon as hit aims at Doma.

It was a direct hit as the attack hits Doma. "No this cannot be!" She cries out as she fell on the ground as she explodes.

The city folks roared with excitement surround the rangers congratulations them. Then the city folks broke apart as Mia, Vivian the mayor and the two scientists' walks up to them.

Raquel ran to her parents. "Oh mom, dad I'm so glad you're safe," she said blissfully hugging them in a death grip.

Mia walks up to her older sister still admiring her in her ranger suit. "I knew you would come for me," she stated.

Amara smiles at her sister. "That's what we do as a family," she replies as Mia grins and runs to her and hugs each other.

Back on the ship, Stavros was furious just seeing his top commander destroyed.

Stavros slams his fist. "That's impossible, my best commander and mere children destroys her!" he roars in rage.

Just than Ozark appeared on the main screen. "Status report!" Ozark demanded.

Stavros stood up immediately walking towards the screen. "Slight complications, the power rangers intervened," he said cautiously.

Ozark looks at him silently overseeing him and then laughs maniacally. "Good one, please stop, there's no such thing as power rangers, they're just kid's tales," he retorts as he ended the feed. Stavros growls, as he exits the bridge.

Back in the city at a nice restaurant, Amara, Talon, Emmitt, Raquel and Aaron was invited for a congratulatory dinner hosted by Vivian, Mia and Raquel's parents. As everyone was chatting away.

Vivian sitting at the very front stands raising her glass. "To you five, I want to say once again how this city and I are grateful that you have come to our aid," she started.

Friends and families of the rangers looks at the five with pride. "This isn't the end, the enemy is retaliating as we speak, we must be ready for what's to come; however, with the power rangers at our side, we have our secret weapon." Vivian explained.

She drinks from her glass as did everyone else. "To the Power Rangers!" Vivian cheers followed by the rest of the group.

Amara looks over and saw Mia is in deep in thought. "Hey what's with the distant look?" she asks curiously.

Mia blinks and looks at her sister and smiles. "Just wish mom, dad and Marcus is here, they would have been proud of you," she complimented.

Amara smiles softly and hugs Mia. "I promise I'll find them," Amara stated.

Mia sighs deeply. "I know deep down they're still out there; what we should worry about now is us and look after each other." Amara said.

Suddenly the food has arrive with different colors and the aura of deliciousness. "All right, let's dig in everybody, this ranger is hungry and needs his energy to fight the next monster," Emmitt exclaimed.

Grabs his fork and knife and cuts into the meet and eats it savoring each bite.

Everybody laugh at his predicament and follows suit. Amara looks at Aaron as he winks at her and joins in the feast.

In the back of their minds, they knew this is just the beginning that it doesn't get easy from there on out as the screen fades to black.


	6. Episode 6: Raquel Part 1

Episode 6: Raquel's Blues Part 1

It has been a month since the five have become the power rangers.

Since defenders of the planet, they decided to join the Valiant squad with Talon. Also Mia will be starting school pretty soon, starting her year as a junior. Both Amara and Mia has been home schooled throughout their lives since there is no school in Port Peral. However, the only person who didn't join the squad was Raquel, "But why not? Emmit is joining and so is Amara and Aaron, why can't I?" she asks furiously. "Because you are our child, not them, and because we say so, end of discussion," Leandra explains. She huffed and left the room very angry at her parents. She needed to go to the one place she feels she can cool down and be away from her parents for now. She went to her drawer and take out two piece bikini and walks down to the pool deck.

It was almost two hours Raquel was still swimming in the pool.

Amara snuck inside hoping to not interrupt, as she saw Raquel swimming with such grace and finesse. As she resurfaces, she spotted Amara waving at her with her Valiant uniform on. The Valiant uniform consists of a white jacket and black almost like motorcycle pant like leggings with matching shoes. With Amara, her jacket was white with red and blue trim and her shirt was white, "ha, makes perfect sense why you're chosen as the Blue ranger," she smirks as Raquel splashed her with a slight smile. Just jumps out of the water and dries up. Amara could sense something was wrong with Raquel, "what's wrong?" she asks with concern. She shakes her head no, but then sighs, "nothing, just being silly," she answers looking down bashfully. Amara looked at her again, "okay, it's just that my parents always treats me like a freaking kid," Raquel explains, "I mean I'm twenty-one, not eleven." Amara just stood and nods as Raquel changed into her clothes in the private changing chamber, "yup, parents will do that," Amara admits, " you do know that you may be old enough to take care of yourself, but you're still their baby and don't want to let you go just yet." Raquel sighs again as she walks out fully dressed with her respected ranger color, "let me guess, is this about you joining the Valiant squad?" Amara asks curiously. Raquel nods, "I see; well, in the mean time, come on, we need to head to Celeste's place," she explains. They took out their pendants and as they close their eyes, their pendants glows as they disappears.

Entering upon Stavros ship, in the bridge, Stavros seen pacing back and forth deep in thought when the doors of the bridge opens with a hooded woman with a visor attach to her face walks in. Stavros looks up in time as the woman took off her hood revealing what looks like live snakes instead of hair. She bows down and then kneels in front of Stavros, "Gorgana, at your self master," she reported. He looks at her curiously, "What can you contribute?" he asks suspiciously. She took off her visor with her eyes clothes and as she gaze at a passing Soul Reaver, the foot soldier was turned into stone. Stavros eyes went wide with bewilderment, "I'm impress, now to further more impress me, go and stomp those Power Rangers," he commands. She cross her chest and bows her head, "Yes master, for Ozark," she replied and stands up to exit the bridge. Just as she left, a very seductive laugh of a woman was heard, "gr, show yourself," he growled. The bridge door opens and in walks an elegant Elven woman with a long platinum hair into a ponytail and with big red eyes, "Cortessa, what are you doing here?" he asks hostility. She giggles, "oh chill old man, that so rude, not greeting your guest of honor?" She asked jokingly, "besides, Lord Ozark had ask me to watch over you, call it an evaluation if you must." Cortessa grins wickedly; meanwhile, Stavros was fuming, "what? how dare you question me!" he threatens. Just than Ozark appeared on the main screen, "Milord what is the meaning of this? why is she here?" he asked with fumes of rage. In the screen Ozark slams his fist on a table, "Stand down Stavros!" he ordered, "She's been sent there on my behalf." Cortessa chuckles as she sat down listening, "you have failed a quite sometimes now, I'm beginning to think you have gone soft," Ozark said with a warning as the screen disappears. Cortessa laughs maniacal as she exits the room. After she left, Stavros slams his fist on the desk with anger.

Entering in Celeste's lair, the rangers were training to improve their powers.

"How many sessions do we have?" Emmit huff with a question almost out of breath. Aaron smirks, "why, tired already Emmit are we?" Aaron mocks. "You guys are really improving a lot," Krystal said with excitement, "normal humans takes about a year learning theirs, but you it's amazing!" "We're the Power Rangers, you said we have enhanced powers," Talon states. "This training, plus training at the Valiant squad, it's both too much work," Amara stated. Raquel sighs, "yeah easy for you to say, at least you guys are actually defending the city, what am I doing, nothing!" She exclaimed as she left the room. Everyone looked at each other confused, "what just happen?" Emmit asks confuse. Amara's sighs, worried about Raquel, "I hope she'll be okay?" Talon asks concerned. Celeste walks out the lair knowing full well where she was heading. Raquel was sitting by the waterfall. She could see the leviathan swimming in the depths of the lake with grace and finesse, like how she swims. Celeste walks up to Raquel sanding next to her, "The leviathan, normally they are known as "Lord of all waters"," She explains, "Most beings fears the leviathan, because of its features." Raquel stands dusting herself off, "But it looks so peaceful now," Raquel exclaims. Celeste chuckles slightly, "it did choose you for a reason, may it be your kindred spirit or because of your heart," Celeste added, "There is more to you than meets the eye, it's just up to you to find what you are made of." Just than Amara ran down the path reach the two, "hurry quick, there's trouble at the channelside shopping area!" She warns. The two ran up the path to join the others.

At the channelside shopping area, Gorgana and along with Soul Reavers.

"Yes, scream with horror you little insects," she mocks, "ah, love the sound of pathetic insects screaming for mercy!" The rangers have made in records time, "hold it right there!" Amara demands as the five of them stood facing Gorgana, "ah, you must be the pesky little Power Rangers, I've heard about you," she said, "well this will be the last because I will be your end." Emmit cracks his neck as Aaron cracks his knuckle, " well this will be the last you'll see us because we're ending you now!" Aaron threatens. "Soul Reavers, attack!" Gorgana commands as a swarm of the foot soldiers appears.

Two foot soldiers charges at Amara but she jumps in the air. She ran up to one and does and back flip kick as her foot connects to a foot soldier's chin. She pulls out her laser pistol and spins as each foot soldiers were hit by the pistols, "Powers unleash, crescendo projecto!" Amara chants as she creates and launches a sphere of energy towards a small group of Soul Reavers as they explode.

Emmit went up the second floor fending off the small group of Soul Reavers. He pulls out his laser pistol and dashes as he fires at each foot soldiers being shot. One knocks his pistol away and manage to land a punch. He ducks a roundhouse kick from a foot soldier, does a bicycle kick against one and then a butterfly kick. He jumps on a foot soldier's shoulder and starts walking on other foot soldier's shoulders. He flips forward and picks up his pistol and shoots again. He sticks out his two dominate fingers, "powers unleash!" he began, "whirlwind emissione!" He finished the chant as a wave of wind blasts from his fingertips towards the foot soldiers, "all right!" he cheers victorious.

Talon has her pistol out firing away as she shoots the group of Soul Reavers in front of her and behind her. She blocks a foot soldier's kick with her leg, then kicks with the same leg on the foot soldier's chest and head. She does a hip toss and knocks out another foot soldier. She waits for the in coming group in place. Just in time she jumps in the air and as she spins, she shoots hitting the surround foot soldiers and lands gracefully. One Soul Reaver kicks the pistol out of her hand as was about to punch left and right but Talon blocks both punches. She looks up as notice her gun still soaring in the air. She headbutts twice and follow by a front kick allowing herself to be free from the foot soldier. She starts off with a series of flips, following the same distances of her pistol still soaring in the air. She does a back flip and grabs the gun spinning around shooting a group of foot soldiers in a crouching stance. She stands up as her forearms glows, "Powers unleash, fiero strike!" she chants as she strikes the air as a wave of flames contacts the remaining foot soldiers.

Raquel was standing right next to a huge fountain as a group of Soul Reavers surrounds her. She held out her hand close to the water as it turns to ice. She breaks off the ice and uses it as a staff hitting each foot soldier from left to right. She breaks it into two as she is now using it like two batons. The next thing she did, she held out her arms with her two palms touching, "powers unleash, cryogenic projecto missiles!" she chants as shards of ice starts shooting from her open palms like missiles as each foot soldiers were strucked and explodes.

Aaron pulls out his pistol and fires left and right hitting all the Soul Reavers he sees. His gun was taken away from him. He starts punching and kicking eat foot soldier, "let's see if you can catch me," he challenges. Just as two foot soldiers approach from left and right, the earth opens and he vanishes causing the two foot soldiers knocking into each other. He tries it again and this time came out from a tree as he tackles down a foot soldier.

The rangers regroup now facing Gorgana, "now you all will face me, prepare to be vanquish," She warns as two blades appears from her hands. "Let's do it guys!" Amara commands as all five shows their pendants, "power of the cosmos, magic transcend," they all chants in unison, "magic ignite!" After finishing the chant, the screen splits in five as the transformations was shortened until their transformation is complete.

Skipping their roll calls, they immediately coming towards Gorgana as they all drew out their weapons. Gorgana dodges, parries, and blocks all the rangers weapons. Gorgana slashes each of the rangers as sparks being seen. "Strike slash!" She calls out as she slices in the air. Each rangers were hit as they demorphed, "this can't be happening," Talon said in shock. Raquel was trying to refocus but Gorgana was set on her as she removes her visor, "Raquel look out!" Emmit warns. Just than he pushed Raquel away, "Ha, one down, four to go," Gorgana laughs as she disappears. Raquel looks up in shock, "Emmit, no!" she yelled. Looking up the screen shows Emmit has turn into stone, "Emmit, I'm so sorry, why did you do that!" she exclaimed scared.

Entering back to Stavros ship, Gorgana returns feeling triumphant, "what are you doing here, finish off those rangers!" Stavros orders. "Forgive me master, but my energy is drained, I must regain my energy," she explained as she left the bridge. Cortessa enters the bridge with a bemused expression on her face, "I must say, I am very impressed," she commented. "Grr, it's not over yet until they are eliminated!" he growls. "gee, will you lighten up, is this how you take compliments?" She said as she leaves the bridge, "Epoc, Jinn, get in here," Stavros commands. The two enters with a handful of what appears to be candies and food, "reporting for duty sir," Epoc reported with a mouth full of food. He turns and see the idiotic sight, "what the blazing is this?" he asks irritated, "no matter, has the concoction finish yet?" Jinn walks up, "almost your lordship, just need a few things and it will be done," Jinn explains.

Entering Celeste's lair, everyone was distraught looking and observing a now a statue of Emmit. Talon was pacing back and forth, Aaron calmly watching Talon hopes she stops, Amara using a magical device scanning Emmit, and Raquel starring off in a catatonic state. Celeste was at her big spell book search, "well, anything?" Talon asks impatiently. Amara shakes her head negatively, "it's confusing, it's hard to tell," Amara begun, "the way she turned him looked like magic, but now it's like it's hard to read." Aaron looks over at Raquel beginning to worry her, "Hey, you okay?" Aaron asks concerned. Raquel shook off her current state looking at Aaron with a small sad smile, "it's my fault, he saved me," she exclaimed. Talon sighs annoyingly, "of course he did, if only you could have...," she started. "Talon, don't," Aaron warns her. Talon ignored him pushing further on the current situation, "No Aaron, if she could have move out-of-the-way, he wouldn't be turned to freaking stone now!" she stated then regretted what she had said. Raquel almost starts tearing up as she ran out the lair, "Raquel. wait!" Aaron started. He looks back at Talon and shook his head as he ran out catching up to Raquel, "Talon," Amara sighs walking up to her watching Talon nodding her head, "no, you need to know that Raquel is trying her best and she is not to be blame for." Celeste looks at the two worried, "She has been very insecure about trying to join the things we do, because she feels she's not apart of the group," She explains, "we're all friends now, not comrades and not the enemy, in fact we are like family." Celeste smiles secretly at Amara's speech and continues looking in the book.

Meanwhile, outside the lair, Aaron finally catches up to Raquel crying, "hey come on. Raquel please don't cry," He said genuinely. "Talon was right, if it weren't for me, Emmit wouldn't be a statue now," she explain wiping away the tears. "You can't blame yourself, blame it to the crazed snake haired witch," Aaron soothes, "anyone of us would do the same with each other that's what we do as friends and a family." Just than Krystal flew down to get the two, "Come quick, Celeste has found something!" she explains.

In Stavros ship, Gorgana had regained her energy preparing to deport, "Do not come back until you end all the rangers, do I make myself clear?" Stavros ordered. "Yes master, they will breathe their last breath," she said confidently. She exits the bridge to leave the ship. She appears down in downtown with a few more Soul Reavers.

Aaron and Raquel has joined the rest in Celeste's lair.

Amara walks to Raquel giving her a hug, "you okay?" She asks gently. She nods giving a small smile, "Well according to the book, there is normally no way of curing a petrifying victim, not potion wise," Celeste stated, "however there is a spell, that can cure the most powerful petrifying curse." They all look around the lair, "no, no, it's not a scroll you can read," she exclaimed. "Well, how are we going to get this spell than?" Raquel asks. Just the crystal ball in the room starts glowing crazily as Celeste walks up to it revealing Gorgana, "She's back, what are we going to do?" Aaron asks with concern. "I need Raquel to stay, this is required for her only," Celeste instructed as the rangers nodded. "Will you be okay?" Amara asks deep in concern for Raquel, which Raquel nods her head, "yeah I'll be fine, this is for Emmit, " she explained. "We'll try to hold her off as best we can," Amara planned. Celeste walks up with the rangers, "Krystal and Bloom will take you where you need to go," Celeste instructed. "It's morphin time!" Amara began as the three reveals their pendants as it glows. "Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!" The three chants in unison. The transformation was shortened as the screen was split in three, "Be careful guys, I'll try to join once I'm done," she promised as she walks out the lair.

Screen changes to downtown Andorra every city folk is running in fright being chased by Soul Reavers as Gorgana takes on some of the Valiant squad successfully, "Ha, pitiful humans," she mocks as she was about to remove her visor until an arrow exploded in front of her halting her move. She looks up and saw the white, gold and red ranger, "ah, ready for round two?" She mocks again, "sadly only three of you, but I'm flexible, mwauhahaha!"

Far away from Celeste's lair, Raquel, Krystal and Bloom made to the center of a forest, "what is this place?" Raquel asks in awe. "This is the sanctuary, Celeste has found this place for us," Bloom said kindly. "Come, Azura is here" Krystal said excitedly. Raquel saw a life-size faerie dressed in blue sitting ground gracefully, "ah child I knew you be coming," The blue fairy said kindly. "Are you Azura?" Raquel asks curiously. "Yes, my name is Azura, I am one of the seven guardians of the cosmos," Azura explains, "I am the protector of the ocean, the seas, lakes and rivers...*chuckles*...well anything that involves water." Azura's eyes gaze softens, "Something is troubling you child?" She asks with concerns. "My friend, Emmit was turn to stone by..." Raquel began. "Gorgana?" Azura finished. Raquel looks with bewilderment, "How did you know?" she asks. Raquel looks around, "wait you said you were one of the seven guardians, it's just you four?" she asks curiously. Azure suddenly looks sad, "yes there were seven of us, you see, Gorgana use to be not what she is now, she was my sister, Azul," She explains. Raquel gasps in surprise, "The faerie council has chosen me to be the 4th guardian, everyone was happy, but my sister," Azura began, "She killed Tourmaline and Peridot, after such act, she was banished, so she tried to kill us all." All the faeries have gathered around, "but Celeste has come to save us, including the enchantress," she said thoughtfully. Raquel was in deep in thought, "Dear, you already have the ability to break the spell," Azura told kindly. "If I should have known, I would've done it now," She stated confused. "You're still learning your powers my child," Azura kindly jokes, "now sit in front of me and I want you to close your eyes." Raquel did as she was told, "Now concentrate, look deep into your inner self," Azura instructed. Raquel began to think about her friends, especially Emmit. He had saved her life and now it's her turn to save him. Just then, her pendant starts glowing, Azura smiles wide, "you have done it, you can save your friend," she said. Before Raquel can leave, "*She giggles* the last guardian was the enchantress' daughter, she was taken from us long time ago," she explain to ease Raquel's thoughts.

Celeste stands in her lair watching in her crystal ball watches the rangers being once again overmatched by Gorgana with gritted teeth. Raquel, follow with Bloom and Krystal came in on time. She marches to the statue of Emmit looking at him, studying him. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "By the powers of the cosmos, here my plea," She began, "by the powers of the leviathan, grant me the power of undoing." Celeste gasps when Raquel's pendant glows, "powers unleash, esuna!" A blue aura surrounds the petrified Emmit. The screen zooms closely at Raquel's face as she opens her eyes and suddenly smiles wide filled with relief.

The rangers all layed spread out tried their best to hold off.

"She's too powerful," Aaron said weakly. "I hope Raquel found what she's looking for," Amara hopes. Just then the distance, Raquel was walking alone, "ah it is the lone blue ranger, come to surrender too," Gorgana joked. "You better check your eyes again witch," Raquel retorted. Amara, Aaron and Talon looks up and gasps looking who steps next to Raquel, "Better make that two rangers," Emmit said cocking, "now it's payback time!" They looked at each other as they held out their pendants, "Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend!" they both began at the same time, "magic ignite!" Once again their transformation was shortened as the screen split to two, "By the powers of the leviathan, by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounds me, I am the blue cosmic ranger!" Raquel called out doing her pose. "By the powers of the phoenix, by the divine powers of purity and the air above me, I am the Silver Cosmic Ranger!" he too called out as he does his pose. "By the powers of the cosmos and the defenders of earth, we're the Power Rangers!" they said in unison.

They attack at the same time facing Gorgana with haste and agility. Emmit dashes at Gorgana as he spirals through the air making a direct contact. Raquel throws every staff moves as she strikes Gorgana left and right. Emmit joins Raquel, was doing some fancy hand movements in unison, "powers unleash!" they both started as both of their elements were seen, "crystalline fortissimo!" they finished their chants as an ice like beam borrows its way Gorgana as she was struck, "That is it, prepare to be petrified!" Gorgana yelled. Just as she removes her visor, Amara shows an arrow. that suddenly explodes in front of Gorgana flashing her eyes, "Ah, what have you done you brat!" she shrieks trying to see. The three joins Emmit and Raquel, "man it's good to see you again bud." Aaron confessed. "Guys, let's finish her off by combining our weapons," Raquel suggested. The forming of the weapons was shortened as they stand their normal places, "cosmic powers activate!" they chant in unison, "energy beam fire!" The beam shot out striking Gorgana, "no, this can't be, I was so close, forgive me master!" Gorgana cries out as she explodes.

In Stavros ship, Stavros have never been so furious slashing and throwing anything he can throw. Epoc and Jinn hides in cowardly, "should we stop him?" Epoc said concerns. Jinn looks up and then back at Epoc, "ah, let's just wait till he calms down," he said frightened.

The rangers was spending their time at a pizza joint eating, laughing and joking. Talon looks over at Raquel and letting her know if they can talk. They came to a corner, "hey, I just want to apologize what I said the last time, I didn't know where I was in my head," Talon explains. "Its okay, we were in the same page," Raquel admits. They both laughed and hugs, "hey get your butts over here, Emmit is about to eat all the pizzas!" Amara teases. "No I'm not!" Emmit defended himself while his mouth was full. Everyone laughs at Emmit and joins in.


	7. Episode 7: Take Flight, Pegasus!

Episode 7: Take Flight, Pegasus!

Entering inside Amara's dream.

A baby was being heard crying as a lone figure being chased by a dark shadow, "Please, someone help us!" the figure cries out frantically. The figure tripped and looks over her should and then the dark shadow jumps at the screen. Amara wakes up gasping for air covered in cold sweat, "what does this dream means?" she said confused. She looks at the clock and reads "7:06am", "Come on Amara, time to get ready for work, might even can grab a cup of coffee,"she encouraged herself. A few minutes later and dressed, she walks down to the hallway with her jacket on one arm and holding her boots with her hands, "Mia come on, don't be late for school!" she warns. Raquel walks down the stairs wearing the same suit as Amara except wearing a cerulean blue shirt, "hey cadet, how does it feel now that today is your first day joining the Valiant squad?" Amara asks cheerfully. Raquel squeals as she spins showing off her suit. It's been three weeks since Raquel's victorious win against Gorgana. Thanks to Talon. she managed to pull some strings and offered Raquel a spot in the squad as rookie. Mia finally walked down the stairs when Raquel and Amara had their shoes and jacket on. All three walks out the door and split two ways.

Entering Stavros ship, Stavros was not in the bridge for the first time. Epoc and Jinn was sitting on two consoles sleeping. Epoc snoring the loudest and Jinn sleeping while sucking his thumb. The bridge doors opens as Cortessa enters the bridge having to do a double take withdrawing the most idiotic sight she have ever seen, "wake up you fools!" she orders kicking the consoles causing the two to wake up. "Where is Stavros?" she asks. "Um, he went to his quarters, want us to get him?" Epoc asks confused. "Um, no in fact why disturb him, let him be, is that concoction you made finished yet?" she asks Jinn. "yes malady but why?" Jinn asks suspiciously. "today we will test it out," she suggested as she leaves the bridge.

Since the ranger didn't have any training at the lair, there wasn't much for Bloom to do but clean while Celeste meditated in her chambers, "well, this is boring Bloom." she stats to herself. She heard a horse coming from outside but sounds musical. She walks out and saw Pegasus standing outside. The pearl white horse with wings walks up to Bloom, "hello boy," she soothes rubbing Pegasus nose. "Hello, anybody here!" Amara said being heard from inside. She walks out and saw Bloom petting Pegasus. She stares awestruck, "wow, so beautiful," she comments. "This is Pegasus, Lord of the skies and sadly last of his kind," she explains. Pegasus flew off as the two went back in the lair, "so how can I help you Amara?" Bloom asks cheery. "Oh right, well actually checking into see how you guys doing," she said suspiciously. "Hm, you want to see if you can train huh?" Bloom asks sarcastically. "guilty," Amara simply says meekly. "Unfortunately, Celeste is in her chambers meditation, she can't be disturb," Bloom explains. "Well than I better get back to the others than," Amara suggested. "ugh, you are so lucky, I'm stuck here doing nothing living in la la land," Bloom sighs. "well, as long you can find a way to hide your wings," Amara added. Just then like a lightning strike, she had an idea. After Amara left, she looks herself in the mirror, "I can hide my wings," she said excitedly. She closes her eyes as she sprinkles faerie dust on herself. She opens her eyes and smiles gleefully.

Stavros had finally came out of his quarters, at the docking bay looking at a group of repair drones building a gigantic mech, "Hopi, at your sssservice Milord." Behind Stavros, a reptilian hybrid of a man bowing before him, "what can you do that will end the Power Rangers?" Stavros asks curiously. "The rangerssss won't ssssurvive when I inject my venom into their bodiesss with my poisssson dartsss, oncccce timessss issss up, the rangerssss will die," Hopi explains. Stavros thought for a minute, "so basically, the rangersss, I mean rangers have a time limit?" Stavros asks not really impressed. "Give him a chance Stavros, at this rate we need as any help as we can get," Cortessa admits. Hopi left the two to prepare for deporting.

At a nearby café in the Channelside shopping area, the rangers decided to eat outside of a mini café. While talking about random topics, Raquel's eyes widens, almost have to do a double look at what she just saw, "no way," Raquel simply said. The camera shows Raquel, the rest of the rangers and a few male shoppers gazing at Bloom wearing her usual faerie outfit, minus her wings, "Tada, see I'm one of you guys!" she said with excitement clapping her eyes like a child. "Wha-..I...wait Bloom, how did you?" Emmit asks flabbergasted. "More importantly, Bloom what are you doing it here?" Amara hushed hoping nobody hears her. "What, I took your suggestion and tried it, so here I am!" Bloom explains. Talon glares at Amara who is now pinching the bridge of her nose. "No Bloom, it's too risky for you to be here, what if someone sees you?" Talon warns Bloom. "Oh nobody can't see who I really am, please guys, just this once...you guys talk so much about this city and I want to see it for myself, please," Bloom pleads with a pout look with her lower lip sticking out. The rangers facial expression softens and sighs as Bloom took the hint that it's okay as she starts bouncing up and down excitedly.

Throughout the entire time, the rangers made sure Bloom didn't get hurt or gets in trouble as she explores every place of the city; almost walking out of a store with merchandise on, almost bumping into a couple while riding a bike (instead Talon bumps into the couple), Emmit and Aaron went with Bloom on a roller coaster ride (the camera shows after the ride, Bloom skips away happily as Emmit and Aaron visits the nearest trash can), and finally Bloom was balancing next to the water fountain, but slips as Amara and Raquel joins in trying to save her from falling.

Bloom was skipping along like a little girl humming a happy tune while the rangers looking annoyed while Amara and Raquel is dripping wet trying to dry up. Just than Hopi appeared alone in front of the rangers and Bloom, "ha, found you at lasssst power rangerssss," he hissed. He than shoots his dart aiming at Bloom before the rangers could deflect the dart, "oopssss, uh it appearssss I left my pouch of dartssss, I'll be back," he dreaded as he vanished. Bloom took out the dart from her shoulder and looks at it curiously, "Are you okay?" Amara asks with concerns as Bloom nods her head yes. "See Bloom, this is why you should stay close to the sanctuary, it's not safe out here," Talon tries to warn Bloom. "Guys, I'm sorry I just want to know what's this place is like," Bloom softly defends herself. "Bloom, please go home, it's not safe here," Aaron softly said ending the discussion. Amara softens just looking at Bloom not being her happy self as she disappears.

Hopi was searching for his bag of darts back at the ship he left. Without a hint of sound. Cortessa walks behind him, "looking for these Hopi?" she asks dangling his pouch of darts. "I'm sssorry malady, I usually never forget my poissssnousss dartsss," he said trying to defend himself. "Itsss...ahem.

.it's all right Hopi, here take this with you," she offers a vial of purple concoction that Jinn had created before. "what tisss it?" he asks. "Drink thisss, I mean this and it shall make you grow taller than a building, and will be able to squish those rangers like insects," she explains maniacal.

The rangers has teleported themselves to the lair while Celeste, finally out of her chambers looking for Bloom, "Bloom where are you?" she wonders, "ah rangers, have you seen Bloom?" "We did, hoping she be here," Amara explains. "She went out to the human world by herself, but we were with her the time," Aaron stated. "then we were stopped by a reptilian man, and then we told her to go home," Emmit added. "I see," Celeste stumbled didn't know what to say. "Raquel sighs, "we have to find her, she can be anywhere in the city," Raquel stated. "We need to split up; Raquel, Emmit you go check at all the shops, Talon, Aaron check the parks, I'll check the gardens," Amara instructed.

At a nearby bench inside the city's garden, a little girl holding her doll crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asks a sweet serene voice. The little girl looks up and saw Bloom, "What's wrong sweetie?" Bloom asks again. The little girl wipes her tears away with her hand, "I can't find my mommy," the little girl spoke. Bloom fixes her skirt part of her faerie dress an sits down next to the little girl, "what's your name deary?" Bloom asks kindly. The girl looks at Bloom with a small smile, "Katy," she said shyly holding her doll closely. Bloom smiles cheaply, "what a beautiful name, my name is Bloom," she replied. The little girl starts smiling a little better, "are you a faerie?" she asks innocently. Bloom smiles wide and nods her head, "want to see something?" The little girl shakes her head yes, "can I borrow your doll?" Bloom asks. The little girl hands her the doll, and place it on the bench, "what's her name?" Bloom asks. "Sally," Katy giggles. "Okay Sally, dance," Bloom commands. As Bloom sprinkles some dust, the doll suddenly became alive as it's starts dancing lively like a ballerina; Katy claps and laughs with joy. As the doll finished her dance, it lies on Katy's lap, "Katy!" yells Katy's mother. "shh, it will be out secret okay?" Bloom hushed secretly. Katy nods her head Yes and then runs to her mother, "mommy!" she cries out. "oh honey, you scared me to death, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "It's okay mommy, Bloom found me," Katy said excitedly pointing at Bloom waving at the mother. "thank you so much," the mother thanks gratefully. Bloom just nods her head as she watches Katy and her mother leaves waving goodbye to Katy. Without realizing, Amara steps out of the clearing standing next to Bloom, "How did she know you were a faerie?" Amara asks curiously. Bloom still watching Katy walking away with her mom, "children like Katy has a range of imagination, it's easy for them to see us, but as they grow older, we don't exist," Bloom explains sadly. Just than Bloom starts groans in pain as she slumps to the ground, "Bloom, Bloom!" Amara exclaims. Amara gasps as she spots a purple like veins spreading around Bloom's shoulder, "what happen?" Amara asks worriedly. "I poisssoned her with my dart, now a matter of time she'll die!" Hopi laughs appearing in front of them with a group o f Soul Reavers, "Now white ranger it is your turn!"

Celeste observes the Crystal ball worried for both Bloom and Amara, "Rangers hurry, Amara and Bloom needs help!" she explains. The screen splits into two watch each pair heard Celeste's plea of help and runs different directions.

Back in the gardens, Amara and the Soul Reavers were battling each other. She blocks, kicks and punches each foot soldier. They were just too many for her to handle as two foot soldiers grabs her, "why are you worried about thisss pathetic creäture, she'ssss sssuch a waste," Hopi teases. "You're wrong, you don't know what a faerie are capable of," Amara hissed. "Ha isss that sssoooo, pleasss enlighten me," Hopi said sarcastically. "They are protectors of dreams, a friend when a kid needs a laugh or sad," Amara stated remembering the joy Katy had with Bloom. "I won't let you or anyone ruin the dreams and hopes for every children in this world," she threatens. Just than her pendant glows a bright light as the Soul Reavers dissipates.

In Celeste's crystal ball, it glows a bright white light, much like Amara's light. Just than she hears the sound of the Pegasus makes its musical noise, she closes her eyes knowing she knows Amara has unlocked a new spell, "it is time!" she exclaimed.

Amara stands up with poise and confidence as her pendant still glows, "I will defeat you, for all children's dreams and hope!" she warns now holding her pendant, "powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!" she chanted as in the screen she's being transformed into her ranger suit. "By the powers of the Pegasus, by the divine powers of life and eternal light, I am the white Cosmic Ranger! " she called out in confidence as she poses.

Both Hopi and Amara battles head on sword versus sword. Amara jumps on Hopi's blade to block it and back flip kicks Hopi as her foot connected his chin. Sparks are flown as Amara strikes Hopi, "powers unleash," she starts as she switch her sword into a bow. "Crescendo beam arrow!" she chanted as an energy beam like arrow soars in the air as it makes contact striking Hopi.

Amara runs up to Bloom, "no, no, no Bloom stay with me!" Amara exclaims dropping her weapon kneeling next to Bloom. "I'm so cold," Bloom shivers feeling the effect of the poison. "Bloom!" a little voice was heard behind Amara. She looks and saw little Katy running to them, "Katy you shouldn't be here!" she warns. Katy finally made it to the pair, "no Bloom is my best friend. wake up Bloom!" the little girl plead. Amara starts to have a warm feeling swarms around inside her body as b her pendant on her breastplate glows, "Powers of the cosmos, grant me the powers of undoing," Amara starts chanting, "powers unleash, wind of healing!" The white glow surges throughout Bloom's entire body, Katy leaned over and kisses Bloom's forehead. Jus gasp for b air and then disappears, "wait where she go!" Katy asks frantically. Bloom appears again, "I'm all right, thank you Katy," Bloom thanked and then vanishes. "She's fine Katy, " Amara smiles. Even though Katy can't see but she knew that Amara was smiling. Hopi wasn't finished yet walking behind Amara and Katy, "I shall not be ssstopped so easily!" Hopi exclaims. Then Emmit shoots his crossbow at Hopi, "did somebody called animal control?" Emmit jokes. "Try and stop me now rangers!" he challenges as he opens the vial of concoction from earlier as he drinks it. He groans as he is now grow bigger and bigger. "This is definitely not cool," Emmit complains. All rangers gasps and shock at the height of the now giant size Hopi. "Now I shall ssssquish you like a bug!" Hopi yells as he stomps the earth as the rangers rolls out-of-the-way.

Bloom returns to the lair, "Oh Bloom, I'm so glad you're all right!" Celeste exclaims as she hugs Bloom very tight. "What can we do, the rangers has never fought anything like this?" Bloom worries. Just than the sound of the Pegasus makes his magical sound, the two looked at each other, "you don't think?" Bloom asks. "yes it is time Bloom," she responds.

The rangers tried anything they can from their weapon combinations and their powers, but no such luck, "we tried everything. what can we do?" Raquel asks frantically. "White ranger," a voice was heard inside Amara's head. "White Ranger, you have worthy yourself an ally, from now on I shall come to your aid," the voice responds again. "But who are you?" she asked. "I am the lord of the skies, I am Pegasus," the voice finally revealed its name. Just than the gem of her glove glows, "Amara, the gem of your glove is glowing, you have unlocked something!" Raquel exclaims. Amara raises up her arms as the gem starts rapidly glowing brighter, "Powers unleash!" she chant as a beam shoots up in the air drawing out a five-pointed pentagram, "take flight, Pegasus!" she finishes the chant. Clouds starts circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram, as a bigger version of Pegasus came swooping down. The appearance of Pegasus wasn't the same as the one back at the Sanctuary. The Pegasus was almost armor like with a gem attached to its head, "Cosmic guardian spirit, fortissimo!" Amara chants as she jumps in the air submerging inside the head of Pegasus, "spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis!" she chants as the Pegasus gets ready to transform as he flew up in the air, "metamorphosis activate!"

Pegasus's head pushes back as the two front legs pushes up and the hind legs splits from the body. The hooves from the front legs lifts up inside the leg revealing a foot on each leg. The hind legs turns into the shoulders and arms as the wings detaches and reattached on the forearms. The head of Pegasus pulls forward revealing a robot head as the eyes glows a turquoise color matching Amara's gem, "Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, activate!" Amara finishes as the now zord swoops down on the ground landing gracefully posing. Inside the zord, Amara enters a conn-pod, a high advance cockpit and control center that allows Amara to control the zord through motion capture, "Amara if you please stand in the center of the cockpit, so we can initiate motion caption sequence," Pegasus suggest. Just as she stands in the middle a visor came down as she puts on the visor. Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out, "initiating motion caption sequence...complete" Just than the zord has now synced with Amara's moves, "all right let's what this thing can do!"

The zord moves with agility and finesse as the zord comes towards Hopi. Hopi attacks the zord but misses as the zord does a bicycle kick. The wing blade from its forearm turns to a blade and starts slashing Hopi, but he blocked with his blade. Then Pegasus dashes left and right slicing Hopi as sparks flew out his body, "Thisss cannot be happening!" Hopi said in disbelief. He pulls out his darts and throws them towards the zord; however, the zord guards itself with its wings like shield. The zord's blade starts to glow, "Time to finish this!" Amara exclaims inside the cockpit, "crescendo dividium!" The zord draws the same five-pointed start pentagram and shoots it to Hopi making him immobilized, "what, I can't move!" Hopi cried out. "Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, strike!" Amara shouts as the zord dashes and jumps in the air and slices Hopi and jumps out-of-the-way, "No!" Hopi cries out as he falls to the ground and explodes.

The rangers on the ground shouts with excitement and jumping with joy, "wow, what a power!" Emmit exclaims. Amara jumps out of the zord to join with the rest of the rangers. They looked up and saw that the zord turns back into its natural animal form and disappears. Everyone hugs each other with victory.

Epoc and Jinn looked over at Stavros waiting for any kind of reaction, but he left the two at the bridge. "uh, should we go after him?" Jinn asks Epoc worried. Epoc also dumbfounded don't know what to do, "uh, let him be, let him have his space," he said.

During the night, at a small house, little Katy was getting ready for bed brushing her doll's hair humming a happy tune, "there you go Sally, now did you brush your teeth?" she asks the doll just like how her mother ask herself. Just than a small bundle of light appears on her nightstand. Katy smiled as she runs over the nightstand as Bloom appears in her natural form, "Bloom, you're alive!" she said happily. "yup, nobody can't bring me down, thanks to you Katy," Bloom responds, "now I have to go, but always remember I will always be here for you, you just have to look for me in your dreams." Katy smiles and nods her head yes as she gets ready for bed, "Good night Katy," Bloom hushes as she turns off the light with her magic and disappears.

Once again entering Amara's dream as she tosses left and right during the night, "my darling, my sweet Amethyst, I love you so much," said the lovely soothing figure, "never forget me."


	8. Episode 8: Roar thru the Jungle, Liger!

Episode 8: Roaring through the Jungle, Liger!

It was a slow day in Andorra, not even any crime activity going on in any sectors of the city. The city is in peace for the time being as the city folks living their ordinary day.

Not far from the city, a small group of rugged pirates were harassing a little town. The pirates invaded early in the afternoon showing up in trucks wanting the townsfolk to surrender their valuables. In time, the rangers in their Valiant Squad uniforms appeared just in time to defend the little town from the pirates. The pirates didn't put much up a fight, as they were now being loaded up in the carrier.

"Man, this is far too easy, these idiots didn't even bother trying to fight us," Emmitt retorted cockily. "It wouldn't be easy if we were sent on a rescue mission," Talon stated as she loaded the last bunch of the pirates as she closes the door. "See, that's the kind of missions we should be doing!" Emmitt exclaims receiving an eye roll from the four.

Inside Valiant Squad Headquarters, the rangers arrived in the docking bay as they start unloading the carrier as the pirates were escorted to the prison section of the headquarters. "Lieutenant Sparks, please report with the rest of your team in the briefing room in half an hour," a voice came through Talon's radio. "Coming Chief, all right let's head to the briefing room, we're being summoned," she explained to the group. As they walked out of the docking bay heading to the briefing room, the camera moves back from the group having an overshot of the Valiant Squad Headquarters. Upon entering inside the massive building, there are two bridges intersecting one another; one for walking and the other was used for transporter carts sending to dock bay to the prison section. The Valiant Squad headquarters is twice as big as a hangar you would see in military bases and bigger than two football stadiums. At the center of the auditorium, is a huge redwood tree, which inside the tree the headquarters installed a cafeteria, training room and med bay. The Headquarter consist of different kinds of species and races were being seen mingling together in harmony. The rangers enters two double doors as they continued on a long hall way, "I wonder what the chief wanted," Aaron wanders curiously. "Well nothing to complain I'm sure, we did a great job today," Talon replies. They made it to the briefing room as they see the chief standing behind another officer looking over a console that overlooks each corner of the city.

Chief of the Valiant Squad is Jack Edward Sparks, the father of Talon Sparks. To those that are now veterans, he was called the "fearless" one. He is a noble man that makes sure all his officers are taken care of very well. He is a tough shell to crack, but when it comes to something he cherishes; he's not afraid to show his soft side.

"I take it the mission was a success?" He firmly asks as he looks up and walks in front of the rangers.

"Sir Yes sir!" the five replies in unison.

He firmly shakes his head showing no emotion, whatsoever, "at ease, cadets, there is only one thing I will have to say..." he started as the rangers relaxed their posture looking at each other wondering what he was talking about as he removes his hat.

"you five have done marvelous job for the pass weeks now and not even the rest of my men can do what you guys do better, I like to thank you for your hard work and dedication," he explains. "Permission to speak sir," Amara paused.

He nods at Amara giving her the "go-ahead" as she steps out from the group, "With all due respect sir, we all came here for two purpose, to protect this city and to protect the ones we love," she finishes.

The chief smiles at her response, "you guys have earn few days off," he offers.

The five gasps with bewilderment and excitement smiling at each other, "uh, sir?"

Talon was confuse as he chuckles at his daughter, "yes Talon, I'm giving you a few days off, you don't think I'm that strict do you?" he asks sarcastically, "now you guys are dismissed, and please I don't want you to overdo yourselves, you're still young."

It took them about a half an hour to reach to the locker room as they change into their civilian clothes, but still kept their respected ranger colors (Amara = white, Raquel = Blue, Talon = Red, Emmitt = Silver/grey, and Aaron = Gold/black). "So what are you guys doing today, since we all have a few days off?" Raquel asks curiously.

Everyone walks out of the building, "well actually now that I'm off I get to spend time with the family, it's my two brothers' birthday," Aaron explains. "Oh that's right, how's Ron and Ian doing?" Talon asks. "They're a handful that's for sure," Emmitt jokes as he receives a solid punch to his shoulders. "Well you guys are welcome to join me," Aaron offers as they both followed Aaron.

Up in Stavros ship a newcomer has boarded, special request by Lord Ozark himself. Occasionally Stavros is furious being watched like a prisoner of his own ship. Both Stavros and Cortessa was located in the training chambers when Cortessa slumps against the wall, "well Stavros, you sure do fight roughly don't you, hope you're not taking out your frustrations on me now?" she warns him. Just than the doors of the room opens and a very elegant looking wolf humanoid walks in similar presence of being an authority figure, "Ah, Stavros and Cortessa, I am Azrael, your new shipmate," he said enthusiastically. "Why hello handsome, come join the party, there is definitely more room for three of use," Cortessa flirts with Azrael. He takes his hat off and bows like a gentleman, "my pleasure is all mine malady," he responds. "Ugh, I think I'm going to barf," Stavros retorted. "Ah, ah, wouldn't want me to report to Lord Ozark now do we?" Azrael fired back as Stavros growls. Stavros brush pass the two leaving the training room, "well that was rather uncomfortable, shall we malady?" Azrael offered as he took Cortessa's hand and left.

The rangers has just got done finishing the decoration for Aaron's two little brothers, Ron and Ian, his identical twins brothers. Ron gets into sorts of trouble as the other, Ian, was a little tad bit shy, but he would always follow around Ron whenever they venture off the house. Amara never in her life seen such structure as the rangers enters Aaron's house, "wow I can't believe this exists, it's so beautiful; I'd give anything to wake up every day in a place like this," Amara said being taken a liking of the area.

"Hey my house is not that bad," Raquel retorted.

Amara laughs and throws her a pack of balloons.

"No, Ron put that down, put it down or time out for you!" Aaron warns.

The four went to check what was going on, "um what are you doing here? Aren't you like trying to get them to leave the house while we "ixnay on the surprise birthday party"," Talon repeats.

"Yeah, yeah I'm trying they're just a tad bit hyper right now," Aaron answers.

"All right out the house, come on; let's go to the park!" the two boys ran out the door with lots of energy. The rest of the group laughs at the two twin brothers, "I feel sorry about Aaron," Raquel spoke. "Why is that?" Amara ask curiously.

The rangers went outside of the balcony where they can see Aaron playing with his two little brothers, "ever since his mother passed away and his dad gone missing, he's been practically raising his brothers all on his own," Raquel explains with sympathy. Amara thought back with the recent events with her own family, having to take care of her sister on her own, good thing she's a teenager. _"I hope my parents and Marcus is okay?" _Amara thought in her head.

Back in the Sanctuary, Celeste, Bloom and Krystal was having a busy day trying to maintain the animals around the area. Celeste successfully tending Pegasus feeding the winged horse while Bloom and Krystal were busy tending a liger. Just than Celeste hears Bloom yelps, "That stupid liger!" Bloom huffs. Celeste wonders over curious, "what's wrong?" she asks. Krystal couldn't help laugh hysterically walking behind Bloom walking towards Celeste in a wet mess. "I tried giving him a bath," Bloom explains glaring at Krystal. Celeste giggles a bit, "You do know ligers loves to play in the water?" They suddenly hear the liger roar like a lion as it heads back into the forest where it resides in.

It was night time and the rangers had fun celebrating Aaron's twin brother's birthday. The boys had their share of cake and delicious food as the lay on the floor sprawled out, "Guessing they had an exciting day," Amara said. "I'm glad you guys were kind enough to help me, nobody wouldn't have done what you guys did, I would of have to do this all on my own," Aaron explains. "Well, you have us buddy, through thick and thin," Emmitt smiled adding in his comment. They parted ways after they finished cleaning up the house bidding each other good night.

On board of Stavros ship, Epoc and Jinn watching the city lights being turned off.

"Look Jinn, the whole city is going to sleep, must be nice to sleep," Epoc stated as he too was about to fall asleep. "You idiot, wake up! Don't want to miss anything and don't want to upset the boss!" Jinn explained. "But, But, I'm so tired Jinn, maybe just a tiny…little…" Epoc stopped what he was saying as he drifts off to sleep. The doors to the bridge opens, as the newcomer and Cortessa enters the bridge follow by Stavros. "Wake up you fools!" Stavros growls cause the two to wake up. "Well now that I am here, we can start attacking the city with one of my own commanders," Azrael stated. "We only have one issue, the power rangers; even if we use these concoction to make the monster grow, they have a zord" Cortessa added. Azrael wonders and then as an idea, "Then there is only one way to fix that; we shall send out two monsters to attack," Azrael thought out loud.

It was the next day during a bright sunny afternoon everything was peaceful still until the camera rapidly zooms to a bank. Inside the bank, each civilian facing low on the ground including the bank tellers as the thieves opening registers taking every money available. "Open the vault, now!" the leader of the thieves demands one of the bank tellers to open the big titanium safe. Just as the door to the vault opens, waiting behind the doors reveals the rangers in various position; Emmitt slouch against a wall of safety boxes, Aaron's arms are folded as his bicep flexes, Raquel and Talon stand on each side of Amara and Amara in the center shaking her head, "Did your mom ever told you to not take things that doesn't belong to you?" Amara asks sarcastically. "By the Valiant law, you have violated the city of Andorra law section 53.21, turn yourselves in right now or will turn you in by force if necessary," Talon stated. The leader looks at one of his minions nodding his head the "go-ahead" look signifying the rest of the thieves to start firing at the rangers. Screams were being heard and gasps watching the sudden move. As the thieves' stops firing, the leader holds up his hand and signals the one in front of the vault to check out the room. As the smoke begins to clear up, the thief was swooped inside the room as a yell being heard and then silence. It was quiet for a few minutes until one, follow by two and then three thieves were stunned as the rangers exit the vault holding up their laser pistols set to stun mode, "I'll say it again, turn yourselves in or we will turn you in by force, choose carefully," Talon repeats. Just then the remaining thieves came at them.

Amara lifts up a bag from the ground, and kicks the bag sending it in the air knocking down a thief. Then, she simply punt kicks the thief's head as she ran up to the next thief sucker punching and kicking the thief. She front kicks another thief, roll over the thief's back, and shoots her pistol to stun the thief. Two thieves grab her arms couldn't break out the hold as the third thief came at her. Just as the third thief could land a punch, the three thieves were stunned by Aaron.

The rangers surrounds the thieves knocking away their weapons, watching their every move. The leader was about to reach for his weapon but Talon stepped in front of him just in time, "Don't even think about touching that gun, I wouldn't hesitate to stun you," Talon warned testing the leader of the group.

Another squad carrier came up to the bank entrance just as the rangers stepping out with each thief right next to them, "you'll see, better watch your back little miss, for when I get out of prison, I'm coming after you and your little group here," the leader threatens. Talon walks up to the leader and head-butted him as a crack was being heard as surrounding people cringed and "ooh'd" at the sound, "Bitch, that bitch broke my nose!" the leader exclaims as he's being escort to the carrier. Raquel stands next to Talon, "they just will never learn their mistakes," she retorted.

Azrael looking down the city with a telescope watching the rangers escorting the now arrested criminals into the carrier. Just then two feline like creatures approach the bridge; one has a cheetah appearance with human features and the other has a lion appearance with the same human features. Cortessa and Stavros, alongside with Epoc and Jinn looks at the two new creatures walking in the bridge, "Rishk and Ryker at your service," the Lion humanoid announced. "I want you two to destroy the power rangers, don't return to the ship until you annihilate them!" Azrael commanded as the two feline humanoids walks out of the bridge to deploy. Stavros turns to Azrael, "Are you sure this will work?" Azrael looks at him with a snarl, "are you questioning me Stavros?" Azrael snapped getting a bit annoyed with Stavros. "Let us remind how many times you have failed to destroy the power rangers or do we need to report Lord Ozark?" Cortessa warns defending Azrael. Stavros snarled back and exits the bridge.

Back in the Sanctuary, the rangers has been approving their training to the point of Celeste having a difficult time finding ways of training the rangers, "I'm impress you five, you are getting well with your training, getting kind of hard for me to find more techniques to train you," Celeste teased. "Ah, what can you say to such strong, dashing young group likes," Emmitt responds while flexing his arms showing off his biceps cockily. Just then they heard the roar of the same liger coming from the nearby forest, "what was that?" Amara asked bewildered. Just than the door opens and Bloom comes in yet again looking a mess, "why does it happen to me all the time?" Bloom pouts. Celeste shakes her head, "this is the second time this week the liger has been giving us hell," she explains. Aaron walks out the lair heading towards the sound of the roar as everyone follows suit.

The group reaches to the entrance of the forest both feeling frightened and exhilarated.

"Are you sure it's safe to go in?" Raquel asked worried. Without a thought Aaron walks in the forest leaving a bewildered looks on their faces. "Yeah, don't be such a bunch of pussies," Emmitt retorts about to enter the forest when a roar from the liger erupted inside the forest again cause Emmitt to jump back. "Now who's the pussy now," Talon retorted. Just before the rangers could enter the forest, Bloom quickly flew to the rangers and Celeste, "there's no time, two creatures is attacking the civilians," she warns. "Two creatures, looks like they're stepping up to another level," Talon responds. "What about Aaron?" Raquel asked. "Don't worry child, I think this is a task that Aaron can only do," Celeste calmly said letting the rest of the rangers go. Amara looks at the other three as they disappeared teleporting back to the city as the camera looks at Celeste looking into the forest hoping Aaron knows what he's doing.

Both Rishk and Ryker attacking the city handling a group of Valiant officers.

"This is such a boar, why waste our time pathetic humans?" Ryker remarked as he finished the last bunch. The rangers finally came to the seen without Aaron still back at the Sanctuary. "Hold it right there!" Amara shouted standing a few feet away from the two creatures. "Ah rangers, just the ones we've been searching for, we have a bone to pick off from you," Rishk retorted. "Well come on kitty, come at us!" Talon said. "Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!" the three said in unison as their morphing sequence was shortened as their transformation is complete. The three attacks the two feline creatures; while Amara attacking Rishk, Talon and Raquel attacks Ryker.

Aaron was walking deep into the forest getting darker and darker. He once again hears the liger roared knowing he's close by the animal. "Okay Aaron, you can do this," he told himself. He finally reaches to a clearing and saw a magnificent sight. Right in front of him, a ten feet feline hybrid (crossed between lion and tigress) laying on top of a boulder sleeping. Its black fur shimmering like a black diamond in the light from the opening of the forest with what looks like a gold pendant attached on its forehead. As if noticing his presence, the liger opens its violet eyes staring at Aaron and stood up from its spot. Aaron wasn't sure to be petrified in fear for seeing such a big cat or stand his ground. The liger starts circling him as if he was a prey, "um hey, boy you are a big fella aren't you?" Aaron gulped. Then he closes his eyes as if a memory flashed into his head.

One flash back showed before his father went missing when he went on to his mission. "But dad, what if I won't see you again, I'm afraid we'll never see you again," a young Aaron explains watching his dad packing. Dustin slowly walks up to him and puts his hands on Aaron's shoulders looking straight into his eyes, "now you listen to me son, it's all right to be afraid, but you have to realize that you are not alone, you have your friends and you have also your brothers," his dad said genuinely as the memory faded into another memory to the previous night after the twin's birthday. "I'm glad you are guys are there for me when I have nobody; no one wants to take care of my brother and I," the memory of himself said. "Well you have us now buddy, we stick together through thick and thin," the memory of Emmitt said as the memory starts to fade.

Aaron opens his eyes noticing the liger in a sitting stance right next to him in eye leveled watching him curiously. Next thing, the liger walks up to Aaron as the big cat brushes its head against Aaron's hand giving the signal to pet him, "there boy, I guess we're both the same," Aaron said as if the liger can hear him. "I'm alone too, but you know what, you're not alone; you have me, Celeste, Bloom, the faeries and the rest of the animals here, you just have to trust them." Suddenly, the liger's pendant on his head starts to glow along with Aaron's pendant. The liger allowed Aaron to hop on its back as a five-pointed pentagram was drawn in the air. Once the pentagram was drawn the liger leaped into the pentagram as its dashing through the warp hole.

Rishk and Ryker was still fighting off the rangers, having the upper hand as Ryker strikes Talon down as sparks were being seen. Just than the warp hole opens up revealing just Aaron walked through it. "Sorry I'm late guys I had to take care of something," he explains. The team regrouped joining Aaron, "what happen at the forest?" Emmitt asked curiously. The group heard a roar far from the distance, "I'll explain it later, but first let's handle these two," Aaron added. Aaron holds up his pendant, "powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!" Aaron transformation was being seen on the screen as his transformation was complete, "by the powers of the liger, by the divine powers of tranquility and the earth beneath me, I am the gold cosmic ranger!" he calls out as he does his pose. "Let's get 'em!" Aaron shouts as the now all five rangers rush to Rishk and Ryker.

Aaron punches and kicks with amount of power to Ryker, sending the creature flew a few feet away. Aaron's gauntlets appears with claws on as he slashes Ryker in a "X" move as sparks flew out of Ryker's chest. "Powers unleash, world shaking," Aaron chants as he slams his fist to the ground sending a wave at Ryker.

Talon was slashing left and right with her two swords as Rishk blocks every of her moves. She does a back flip kick and slash in a "X" move striking Rishk. "Powers unleash," She starts chanting as her body ignites in flames, "Fiero dash!" She then turns a flame like fireball striking Rishk.

Amara and Emmitt standing next to each other aiming at both Rishk and Ryker with their range weapon (Amara's bow and Emmitt's crossbow). "Powers unleashed, crescendo beam arrow!" both chants in unison as a beam of arrows strikes the two. Still have a little energy left, Rishk and Ryker pulled out the same concoction Hopi had. As they drank the concoction they can feel a warm sensation scorching through their body as they can feel their bones cracking and their bodies starts to grow. Rishk and Ryker now stands taller than a business building as they both stomp on the ground. "There's two of them, what are we going to do?" Talon worries. "I'll have to try my best to beat the two," Amara determined.

Amara raises up her arms as her pendant starts rapidly glowing brighter, "Powers unleash, take flight, Pegasus!" she finishes the chant. Clouds starts circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram, as a bigger version of Pegasus came swooping down. "Cosmic Guardian spirit, fortissimo!" Amara chants as she jumps in the air submerging inside the head of Pegasus, "spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis, metamorphosis activate!" she chants. The Pegasus transformation sequence was shortened, "Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, activate!" she shouts as the zord poses.

The rangers from the ground continues to watch Amara fight the two creatures. "Ugh, I can't watch, this is not fair," Emmitt said as he bumps his fist to his hand.

Rishk and Ryker was too fast for Amara to attack as they dashes left to right, the rangers can see spark flying out of Amara's zord's chest. _"I have to help her, there is got to be something I can do,"_ Aaron thought with gritted teeth.

Back in the lair, Celeste and Bloom was watching inside the crystal ball when it lights up follow by a roar from the liger. Celeste smiled wide and Bloom looks at her excitedly, "does that mean?" Bloom asks hoping the two are thinking alike. "Yes," Celeste simply answers.

Emmitt, Raquel and Talon looks over and saw that Aaron's gem attached to his glove was glowing, "Aaron look, it's just like Amara's gem," Raquel stated. _"Gold Ranger!"_ a voice shouts inside Aaron's head. _"Liger is that you?"_ Aaron answered. _"Yes Gold Ranger, you have worthy yourself an ally, from now on I shall come to your aid_," the voice responds again. "Powers unleashed!" Aaron started as a beam shoots up in the air drawing out a five pointed pentagram just like Amara did, "its hunting time; Roar through the jungle, Liger!" he chants.

Clouds starts circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram. A bigger version of the liger came out. The appearance of the liger was the same as it was back at the forest only now armor like. "Claw strike Liger!" Aaron yells out as the Liger does exactly Aaron commanded having the same speed as Rishk and Ryker. "Cosmic Guardian spirit, fortissimo!" Aaron chants as he jumps in the air submerging inside the head of the liger, "spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis!" he chants as the liger gets ready to transform as he dashes up in the air, "Metamorphosis activate!"

The head of the liger pushes forward as its legs straightens up. The two front paws lifts up as hands were revealed as the hands flexing. Finally a robot head reveals itself above the liger's head as the eyes glows a ruby color matching Aaron's gem, "Cosmic Guardian Liger, activate!" Aaron finishes as the now zord drops down on the ground landing as a crater being created and then poses. Inside the zord, Aaron enters a conn-pod, similar to Amara's cockpit. Just as he stands in the middle, a visor came down as he puts on the visor. Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out, "initiating motion caption sequence...complete" Just than the zord has now synced with Aaron's moves, "all right let the hunt begin Liger!"

The zord moves with agility as the zord comes for Amara's aid attacking Rishk. Rishk attacks the zord but misses as the zord does a rapid flying bicycle kick. The claws forms back as the Liger zord starts slashing Rishk, but he blocked with his blade.

Then Pegasus dashes left and right slicing Ryker as sparks were being seen, "I cannot believe this is happening!" Rishk said in disbelief. Both Rishk and Ryker was on opposite side of the Pegasus and Liger zord. The zord's blade starts to glow, "Time to finish this Aaron!" Amara exclaims inside the cockpit. "Crescendo dividium!" The two chants in unison as the two zord draws the same five pointed start pentagram and shoots it to both Rishk and Ryker making the two immobilized, "what, I can't move!" Ryker cried out. "Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, strike!" Amara shouts. "Cosmic Guardian Liger, strike!" Aaron shouts with syncing with Amara as the zord dashes through Rishk as the Pegasus zord slices Ryker, "No!" the cries out as the two falls to the ground and explodes.

The three rangers on the ground level looks up shouting victorious. "Yeah, that showed them," Emmitt nodded. Aaron and Amara jumps down their zord as the two changed back into their animal selves and disappears. "That was way cool!" Raquel said bewildered. "Well the evil forces better watch out now, now that we have two zords," Aaron stated.

Back at the militia base, Marcus woke up as he heard the guards blocking his door was no longer in front of his door. He rushes over to an air vent as he tries to pull the door out. He finally got in the vent as he tries quietly to escape the building, once he was out, he made a run to the gates. "I must find Amara and Mia," he said. Just than he was surrounded by Soul Reavers. A reptilian creature walks up to Marcus, "nice try escaping, now turn back to your chambers," the reptilian creature sneered.

Marcus sucker punched the reptilian and starts fighting the foot soldiers. The way Marcus fought was with swiftness and agility. Laying spread out the ground he runs for the gates. Just as he almost walks out, he was shocked, "aah!" Marcus yelled as he falls to the ground knocked out. "This one keeps escaping," The reptilian creature stated. "Take him back to his chambers and prepare for the final step, let's go on to Project Panther," the turtle scientist suggested as the screen fades to black.


	9. Episode 9: Soar thru the Sky, Phoenix!

Episode Nine: Soar through the sky, Phoenix!

*Tribute to the Black Ranger of mighty morphin*

It was during the afternoon, Amara and Raquel was at the Channelside shopping center just spending the day with Mia, making it a "ladies day out". Talon couldn't make it since she has to work. Out of nowhere, Emmitt appears in between the girls placing his arms around Amara and Raquel's shoulders. "Hey my lovely ladies, what are we doing today?" he asks ecstatically. Both girls groans as they shrug his arms off their shoulders, "not much Emmitt, what brings your royal presence to us peasants?" Raquel jokes while smacking his arm. "What can a guy ask two beautiful girls what're they up to?" he asks sarcastically. "Not when the girls knows you and knows what you're up to doofus," Raquel responds. "Well do you know what today is?" Emmitt wonders wishfully. "Uh, oh um I…" Raquel unable to speak trying to come up with something to say. "Uh, oh look at the time, Mia has to go do her homework, so have to take her home, come Raquel, bye Emmitt," Amara lied as she Raquel away from Emmitt. "Ugh, damn it, I can't just lie to him Amara," Raquel admit as she covers her face with her hands in shame. "Uh I guess I never noticed," Amara replies sarcastically. "What are we going to do?" Raquel worries. Amara tries calming her down, "hey, Raquel it's okay, look we still have time to gather the others and plan the most extravagant party," Amara explains. All three put their stuff in Raquel's car and drove off.

On board of the enemy's airship, Jinn and Epoc were eavesdropping on Amara and Raquel's conversation. "Ooh, birthdays, I love birthdays!" Epoc comments joyfully. "Especially birthday food, and this sweet delicious food this race calls cake!" Jinn added. "You fools, stop fooling around and get back to work, we're over here busting our minds here while you two are dilly dally about," Stavros complains. "Birthdays huh? Well then we must give the silver Ranger a present then, and I just have the perfect gift," Cortessa suggested as the screen fades to black allowing the opening them to come on.

Emmitt now wanders around the amusement park bummed that today was his birthday and everybody he knows has forgotten about his big day. He was sitting on a bench next to a merry go round.

"_Man, I can't believe they forgot; typical mom and dad is too busy to even notice what's today is, but my friends, I'm sure there is a reason_," Emmitt thought looking down at his drink he bought. He started to remember back then when he first met Talon, Aaron and Raquel when they were just kids.

A flashback of when Emmitt was eight years old when he first arrived at Andorra as his parents just received a huge job offer. He was sitting on a bench next to the elementary school alone waiting for his ride to come get him. He sat alone eating his apple and reading his favorite graphic novel. "What are you reading geek?" asked one of the elementary school bullies. He looks at the three bullies with fear, "look at the dweeb," one jokes. "Look at his clothes," another one joked. "Hey leave the kid alone!" warns young Talon. "Get out of here creeps," Young Raquel steps up. "There's only two of you," one of the bullies stated. "You're not very smart aren't you fellas," Young Aaron wisecracked at the three. Then the memory skipped to the three bullies running away while trying to pick their underwear out from their butts, "next time, it won't be pleasant!" Young Aaron warns. The three turn back to the little kid sitting on the bench scared, "Hey you okay?" young Raquel asked sitting next to Emmitt. "It's okay, they won't be coming after you," Aaron promised. "Friends?" young Talon added. Emmitt smiles at the three, "friends," he smiled as he came out from his trip to memory lane.

"What am I thinking, they won't forget about my birthday," Emmitt reassures himself. He stood up from the bench and walks away from the merry go round exiting the theme park on the search for his friends.

Up in the airship, the bridge doors opens, a mammoth like humanoid steps into the bridge, "Volklore at your service," the mammoth humanoid stated. Cortessa walks up to the humanoid mammoth, "yes, we have a task for you, you're perfect for the silver ranger's gift from us," she explains. "How is this plan going to work?" Stavros asked. "Must I do all the thinking here?" Cortessa retorts. "Don't mind him Cortessa, he's been thinking with his foot in his mouth all the time," Azrael states. "As I was saying, during the silver ranger's birthday, Volklore will spring the attack taking out the power rangers," she explained. "Yes malady, I will freeze the power rangers, they can't do anything when they are frozen; and then the city will be ours for the taking," Volklore finishes. Cortessa waves her hands as Volklore was magically put in a gift box, "take him for departure and make sure to distract the rangers while one of you puts this gift without being discovered," she instructed looking at the Soul Reavers struggles to take the box.

Outside Andorra Park, without Emmitt the rest of the rangers were setting up the gazebo for Emmitt's birthday. Aaron was up on the ladder arranging a birthday sign while Raquel instructs him to straighten the sign, "okay a little to the left…nah more to the right…go up…a little bit to the left…got it," Raquel instructed. Aaron miss his step sending him falling off the ladder. Raquel rushes to him, "oh my goodness, are you all right?" she ask concern. "Nah, I'm perfectly fine, I didn't feel a thing," Aaron retorts sarcastically. Amara laughs, "Come on guys, we owe it to Emmitt, I feel sorry for the guy," she stated.

Just then a group of Soul Reavers appears in front of the rangers.

"Soul Reavers, what are they doing here?" Talon wonders standing in fighting stance. "Let's take 'em out guys," Amara suggests. The four jumps out of the gazebo in different locations ready to fight the Soul Reavers.

Amara jumps off the ledge of the gazebo to tackle down a foot soldier as she rolls forward to get right back up. She kicks one foot soldier three times follow by a front kick with her left leg. She flips over a foot soldier and drop kicks it. Just as she sucker punches, the Soul Reaver disappears.

Talon does a series of flips and jumps in the air as she jump split kicks two Soul Reavers. She ducks as one foot soldier misses and she kicks another one. She rabidly punches one foot soldier follow by a bicycle kick. One Soul Reaver came at her with a sword as she blocks every move. She grab the foot soldier's wrist and pulls it towards her as she jumps backwards as the foot soldier lands on the ground face planted.

Raquel flips to miss a foot soldier's attack as she lands on the ground, follow by a backspin with her legs sticking out blocking the foot soldier's attack as she got up. She picked up a broom and unscrew the brush end using the broom handle as her staff, twirling the broom handle and poses, "let's dance," she said as she hits one on the left and one on the right. "Have a nice trip," she add as she twirls the hand around. "Ta ta, and see ya," she finished as she sticks the hand in the ground, and spins around with the staff as she butterfly kicks.

Aaron hits a foot soldier with his palms open on the chest while kicking another located on its midsection. He jumps on the foot soldier's shoulder, punch it on the head and flips forward taking down the foot soldier. One foot soldier throws a punch but Aaron dodges as he lands a solid hard punch at the foot soldier's left side as he back kicks the next one behind him. The same foot soldier tries to punch left and right, but Aaron grabs both its arms as he flips around and drop kicks the foot soldier on the chest sending it crash down on the ground.

As the four were occupied with the rest of the foot soldiers, one Soul Reaver appears and put the big present next to the other gifts on the gazebo and disappears. Just as the one foot soldier drops off the gift, the rest disappears, "okay that was insane," Talon stated. "I wonder what they were after," Aaron wonders. "Well come on, we must continue finishing setting up the gazebo," Amara suggested as the four got back to work on the decorations.

Emmitt teleported inside the lair noticed nobody there, "hello?" he recalls. "Oh, Emmitt, what brings you here?" Celeste asked surprised. "Hey Celeste just wanted to know if the rangers were here," he explained. She nods her head as she continues reading the same enchanted book. He walks out of the lair and just began walking around the lair's premises until he saw something flying up above. Couldn't really see since the sun is on his face. Then whatever was flying sent out a musical bird like roar as a white long tailed bird almost silver looking flying from the sun. It landed on an edge of a tree spreading its magnificent silvery wings. "The phoenix, a magnificent creature if I must say, the longest bird ever existed," Celeste stated. "Wow it must have been lonely for the phoenix to live on forever, such amazing creature," Emmitt stated. "The phoenix carries such extraordinary powers, the phoenix can cure any effects those who falls ill, the saddest part…," Celeste started. "What's the saddest part?" Emmitt asked still watching the phoenix. Suddenly it caught on fire and puffs into smoke. Emmitt gasps, "What the hell just happened!" he exclaimed as he went up to climb the tree. "Ah, that must of means that it had ended his cycle," Celeste explains. Emmitt finally was at the top of the tree where the phoenix last stood, "there is nothing but ashes," he stated. "Just wait and see," Celeste suggested. Emmitt's eyes widen as he see movement coming from the ashes. "See Emmitt, the other gift that the phoenix possesses, was when it reaches the end of its cycle, it will burn to ashes, but will be reborn in its ashes," She explained. Emmitt washes the little phoenix peeking its little head and saw Emmitt and does a little screech. "Hey little guy, I won't hurt you, you're not alone," Emmitt soothes the little phoenix just as his pendant glows. Celeste smiles knowing full well the Emmitt and his animal spirit has connected.

The four waited for an hour waiting for Emmitt to show, but they tried every place they think he might have been, "anything?" Amara asks hanging up her phone. "Nada, I checked in with his parents, but they were busy," Raquel answered. Aaron and Talon just came back from the shopping area and the amusement park, "we searched everywhere and no sign of him," Talon explained. "Maybe Emmitt went to the sanctuary," Aaron stated. Aaron was about to call out Celeste when the big box starts moving, "you all just saw that right?" Raquel asked confused. Talon and Aaron walks up to the box as it moved again, "what's in it?" Amara wonders. Aaron opens the box and looks inside; all he saw was complete emptiness. "There's nothing in here," he announced. Just then something jumps out of the box as Volklore regenerated to his full size out from the gazebo. "Hello rangers, it's finally an honor to meet the once that's been interrupting our domination of this city, now I'm afraid you all must perish," Volklore stated. "There is no way we'll let you get away with this, let's do it guys," Amara announced. "Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!" the four chants in unison as their transformation sequence was shortened as they posed at the end of their transformation.

Amara jumps at Volklore started with a sucker punch, and three kicks but Volklore blocks. She walks up on to his chest as she flips backwards but Volklore hits her square in the midsection sending her flying a few feet away.

Raquel and Aaron jumps in as Raquel using her staff and Aaron his gauntlets. Can hear metals clashing together as Volklore blocks their weapons. Raquel went first swinging and hitting left and right with her staff as Volklore dodges every moves. She manage to hit Volklore but not enough to knock him down as he came at her as she blocks his moves. He took out his sword like chain whip and wraps it around Raquel's staff taking it away from her as the staff lands a few feet away. Just as Aaron coming from behind, first Volklore wraps his sword like chain whip around Raquel's ankle allowing her to trip and without looking wrapping the sword like chain whip around Aaron's wrist pulling him forward as he does a jump kick on Aaron's chest.

Amara regroups as she flips into the fight follow by Talon with her two swords. Both girls attacks from both directions but Volklore keeps blocking, as the sound of metal being heard again. "Powers unleash, crescendo beam sword strike!" Amara chants as she slices in the air. "Powers unleash, fiero strike!" Talon chants as she too slices in the air. Volklore flips up in the air as both moves hits both Talon and Amara as they been hit big with mounts of sparks coming out from them. Both Talon and Amara demorphed having to deal with such damage. "This guy is too powerful," Amara stated. Before they could do anything, Volklore turned both Talon and Amara frozen. "Amara, Talon!" Raquel shrieks having to see her friends frozen. "You bastard!" Aaron exclaims as both him and Raquel continues to fight.

Celeste and Emmitt both walk inside the lair when they saw the crystal ball glowing bright, "Oh no, this mammoth of a creature is attacking everyone, you must hurry go!" Celeste demands. Emmitt nods his head and then disappears from the lair, "good luck my friend," Celeste said.

Back at the gazebo Aaron and Raquel flew back as they both demorphed, similar to Talon and Amara. "Where's Emmitt, I hope he's okay?" Raquel mentioned. "Raquel look out!" Aaron shout as he pushed Raquel away just in time for Volklore missed her. Raquel opened her eyes and saw Aaron been turned frozen, "no, Aaron!" she cried out. "Ha, now it's just you and I blue ranger, prepare to freeze," Volklore threatened.

Just than a tiny horizontal tornado like drill came and successfully hits Volklore. Raquel looks and saw Emmitt just cast a spell as he ran to her. "Thank goodness you came, where were you?" Raquel asked in relief. "I thought you guys forgot my birthday, so I walked around and went to the sanctuary," he explained. "What, we have not forgotten you're birthday, we were going to surprise you but things got kind of outta hand," she also explained also pointing at Volklore. "Ah, finally another ranger to be turn to ranger popsicles," Volklore joked. "How dare you threaten my friends and ruined a surprise party for me, they must of work their asses off and you went to wreck it," Emmitt mentions. "Oh who cares about a meaningless celebration?" Volklore mocks. "That's because you don't understand how we feel towards another, because you are a heartless bastard," Emmitt retorts. "I'm done talking, let's fight!" Volklore suggested.

Emmitt felt a warm sensation coming from within him saw that his pendant glowed. He looks at Raquel as they start doing the morphing stance, "Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!" They said in unison as the full original transformation sequence was on the screen as the two completes the transformation with a pose. "From the powers of the phoenix, by the divine powers of purity and the air above me, I am the silver Cosmic Ranger!" Emmitt introduced himself as he poses. "From the powers of the leviathan, by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounds me, I am the blue Cosmic Ranger!" she stated as she does her pose.

Emmitt does a bicycle kick follow by a three punch combo but Volklore blocks every move. Raquel jump kicks but was stopped in midair as Volklore grabbed her and toss her away. Volklore starts shooting ice at him, but Emmitt manages to maneuver himself to miss each ice shot. Raquel flips in and tries to kick Volklore on his side but he grabbed her leg, punch her in the midsection, have her flip in the air and strikes her with a ice bolt as sparks came out of her armor. She landed on the ground now frozen. "No Raquel!" Emmitt cried out. He looks at his friends in defeat as he kneels to the ground in a defeated kind of way. "Ha, ha, now it's time that you say nighty night silver Ranger, and this will be the last!" Volklore said victoriously as he shoots a beam at Emmitt.

Celeste is doing her usual pacing back and forth whenever the rangers is in a tough situation, "no, come on Emmitt, you can do this," she cheered. She heard the sound of the phoenix from outside as she went to check out the bird. She looks up and saw a fully grown phoenix flapping its wings as the gem on its eat starts to shine, "could it be?" she wonders.

Just as Volklore shoots a beam at Emmitt, a force field had blocked the incoming beam as it fires back at Volklore sending him flying to the air and then rolling on the ground.

Emmitt had a flashback again in his childhood memory, _"we'll be best friends forever!" Young Aaron states. "Yeah, from here on out, nobody can't break the bonds that we have with each other!" Raquel also adds. "And whoever has a deal with that can take a hike, because they have a rude awakening coming at them!" Young Emmitt exclaims. The younger version of the four held out their first in the center. "Friends for life!" all said in unison._

Emmitt shakes his head shaking off the recent memory trip. "Yeah that's it, no matter what my friends are still here with me and I will find a way to unfreeze you guys," he promised. He stands up and starts drawing a five-star pentagram. "Powers unleashed, sent out phoenix bow!" Emmitt chants standing in front of the pentagram. Inside the pentagram comes out the phoenix. The phoenix appearance now turned to armor like. Its wings spreads out and stiffens and the head pulls down as it completes its transformation. "Crescendo, beam shot!" Emmitt standing a few feet away from Volklore as he releases an arrow shape like beam soaring the air as it successfully struck Volklore. Volklore stumbles, "no this cannot be!" Volklore cried out. He pulls out a bottle of concoction and drinks it making him grow into giant size. "This is not good," Emmitt admits. Just than the gem of his glove glows, "silver Ranger, can you hear my voice?" a male voice so soft asked. "Phoenix, is this you talking?" he asked. "You have proven yourself an ally and every time you need, I will come to aid," the phoenix explained. Emmitt nods his head as he raises his hand up in the air as the gem activating.

"Powers unleashed!" Emmitt started as a beam shoots up in the air drawing out a five pointed pentagram just like he did earlier to summon the phoenix bow, "Soar through the sky, Phoenix!" he chants.

Clouds starts circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram. A bigger version of the phoenix came out. The appearance of the phoenix was the same only now armor like. "Dive bomb attack!" Emmitt yells out as the Phoenix does exactly he commanded as the phoenix dashes left and right striking Volklore as if its wings were blades. "Cosmic Guardian spirit, fortissimo!" Emmitt chants as he jumps in the air submerging inside the head of the phoenix, "spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis!" he chants as the phoenix gets ready to transform as the phoenix flew up in the air, "Metamorphosis activate!"

The head of the phoenix pulls backwards as the legs straightens out and twist. The chest part of the phoenix unfolds revealing arms. Finally a robot head reveals itself as the Phoenix head twist and opens its mouth as the eyes glows a blue color matching Emmitt's gem, "Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, activate!" he finishes as the now zord flies down on the ground landing gracefully then poses. Inside the zord, Emmitt does the similar thing what Amara and Aaron does in their zord. Just as he stands in the middle, a visor came down as he puts on the visor. Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out, "initiating motion caption sequence...complete" Just than the zord has now synced with Emmitt's moves, "all right let's show this big mammoth who's boss Phoenix!"

The zord moves with speed as the zord attacks Volklore. Volklore attacks the zord but misses as the zord was too fast. As Volklore shots his ice beams, the zord covers itself with its wings. As the zord's wings uncovers, a sword appears as the zord is now attacking Volklore with every strike, sparks can be seen coming out.

Then Phoenix flaps its wings hovering and starts dashes left and right slicing Volklore, "I cannot believe this is happening!" he said in disbelief. The zord's blade starts to glow, "Time to finish this!" Emmitt exclaims inside the cockpit. "Crescendo dividium!" He draws out the same five-start pentagram and shoots it to Volklore making him immobile, "what, I can't move!" Volklore cried out. "Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, strike!" Emmitt shouts. The zord dashes through Volklore, "No!" the cries out as the he falls to the ground and explodes. "Yeah, that's the way it's done!" Emmitt exclaims.

Up in the airship, "No, my plan to annihilate the power rangers was almost a success," Cortessa exclaims sorrowfully. "I knew your plan wasn't going to work, now there is three zords," Stavros exclaimed. "Shut it you bastard I am nowhere near your level yet," she barked. Stavros growled, "at least we now know they have three, and the big surprise is almost complete," Azrael explained.

Back at the park, Emmitt was demorphed checking for his friends. "Still frozen, I thought once he's destroyed they would have been unfrozen," he told himself.

Just than a flashback from earlier when he visited the sanctuary, _""The phoenix carries such extraordinary powers, the phoenix can cure any effects those who falls ill…" Celeste stated as Emmitt remembers her saying._

He snapped back into the present, "that's it, I know what I must do," he said to himself. He closes his eyes holding his pendant, "Powers of the cosmos, hear my plea, grant me the power to cure all status effect, help me cure my friends," he chants as the pendant glows. "Powers unleash, Phoenix tear reprise!" Emmitt chants as an aura shoots out from Emmitt towards the other rangers. Just as the rangers were unfrozen, Emmitt fell to the ground passed out from too much energy use. "Oh no, Emmitt!" Raquel hurries over to Emmitt. "Whoa, easy I'm okay, I just need to rest," Emmitt explains as everyone laughs.

Later in the evening, everyone decided to have Emmitt's birthday in the sanctuary, Bloom, Krystal and the rest of the faeries were there, and their respected animals were there. "Emmitt, we want to thank you again for unfreezing us, I don't know if I have frostbites or anything but we owe it to you buddy," Aaron commented. "Now that you mention it, a nice birthday foot massage," Emmitt joked as he plants his foot on the table. Everyone starts to disagree, "Guys I'm kidding, besides I got what I want right here," Emmitt admitted. "And now we have three zords, we sure to be unstoppable," Celeste stated as everyone agreed.

Inside a laboratory, the tortoise scientist pushes a button as a chamber unlocks and opens revealing a figure with the color black as the dark sky, and a helmet shape of a panther. Lord Ozark was standing behind the scientist in the laboratory, "ah, my latest creation," he said out loud. "It's not complete yet milord, there are still some works that needs to be done," the scientist explains. "Soon, we will use Project Panther to annihilate the rangers," Lord Ozark said follow by laughing maniacally as the camera fades to black.


	10. Episode 10: Arise, Red Dragon!

Episode 10: Arise, Red Dragon!

Once again entering Amara's dream as she tosses left and right during the night, "my darling, my sweet Amethyst, I love you so much," said the lovely soothing figure, "never forget me."

Beep…beep…beep

Amara woke up startled sitting straight up from her bed, "gosh, these dreams are not making any sense," she said to herself. She hears a knock on the door of her room, "come in," she requested. Mia peaks her head inside the room, "hey you okay?" she asked concern. Amara nods her head rubbing her eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness from her eyes, "what's up?" she asked. Mia sat down on the edge of the bed, "well you see I know you been busy with work and all, but I was wondering if you can help me with my garden club's project," Mia explains. "What do you need to do?" Amara asked. "Okay so my garden club from school wanted to help out clean the park, you know save the environment type thing," Mia explains. "Yeah, I would like to help, as long as the guys can tag along," Amara suggested. Mia nods her head excitedly, "yes, the more help we get the more we get the park clean in time; great let me call my group and arrange things," Mia added as she exits the room.

Talon was out on the terrace from her house gazing out the city as she sighs deeply. Her life has definitely turned upside down, now having been three months since not only been promoted to Lieutenant in her squad but also being a power ranger. However, something has been bugging her lately. Ever since Amara has joined the group, it was like Amara has taken a leadership role. Her father saw that ability in Amara just like he did with herself. Just then she just received a message from her phone she looks down on her phone and the message read like this:

"Amara's sister needs help 2 clean up the park, come join us !" – Raquel

Cortessa gaze into the telescope reading Talon's emotions and can sense a hint of jealousy and doubt, "ah the perfect time to try my new creature, watch out red ranger because you are going to be my test subject," she sneered glint fully as the screen fades allowing the show theme comes on.

Mia's garden club and the rangers had made it to the park dropping their supplies on a nearby picnic table, "All right troops, we are going to take out every piece of litter in this park, and we won't leave until this place is sparkling and clean, who's with me!" Amara pretends being a general pointing a claw tool at everyone in the group having a few giggles, "ay, ay captain!" said the group except Talon rolls her eyes not joining in as she starts picking up trash.

The bridge door opens revealing a Venus fly trap type creature with mixtures of greens and pinks, "Paratrap at your service malady," the creature introduced herself. "Good, I need you to implant something to cause Red Ranger's jealousy to enhance, that way she will lose her energy," Cortessa explain. "It shall be done malady," Paratrap accepted exiting the bridge. "Jinn, Epoc, we must find a new location to take us off the air," Stavros explain. "Got it covered milord," Jinn responded. The ship vanished from the air and reappears almost like an island hovering in the ocean, "cloaking device complete sire," Epoc reported. "Now let's sit back and watch the show shall we," Cortessa said as the screen fades to black.

It has been a few hours, Mia's garden club and the rangers had finally finished cleaning up the park, now packing up their equipment, "ah, don't you guys feel like you've done a good deed?" Emmitt stated laying down on the grass on top of a picnic blanket. "We all did great today, didn't we?" Raquel admitted. "Talon you're being quiet?" Aaron stated. "It's nothing," Talon responded. Just then, Soul Reavers appears in front of them making them stand up quickly, "Not again," Emmitt whined.

Amara does a jump split kick at two of the foot soldiers while Aaron clothesline another two. "Just our luck," Amara retorted. She flips in the air allowing her to miss a hit from a foot soldier, "I'm beginning to think these guys doesn't catch a break," Raquel stated. "I was just thinking the same thing," Emmitt agrees sarcastically ducking from a punch. Just then Paratrap appears, "ah rangers finally to meet your acquaintances," the creature stated. Paratrap throws one needle and it sunk inside of Talon's skin, "ah!" Talon yelped feeling the sting starting to feel odd. "Until then rangers," Paratrap said before vanishing along with the Soul Reavers. "Again, why do they always can't finish on what they started?" Emmitt wonders. "Hey, you okay Talon?" Amara asked. "I'm fine!" Talon snapped walking away from the group. Everyone was shocked to hear her snapped, "whoa, looks like someone's time of the month is up," Emmitt retorts receiving a smack from Raquel. "Rangers, Paratrap is attacking the amusement park, you must hurry!" Celeste said in their thoughts. "Great, another attack, come oh fearless leader," Talon retorts sarcastically running towards the amusement park direction as the rest of the group looks at her worried.

"Yes, run away, oh help us, please who's going to help us!" Paratrap mocks the citizens running away hysterical. The rangers finally made it to the amusement park, "we must be cautious, be careful of her needles," Amara suggested. "Forget that, let's go!" Talon retorts. Talon runs towards Paratrap, "magic transcend, magic ignite!" Talon chanted as she jumps in the air as she quickly transforms. Talon starts attacking irrationally as Paratrap blocks every move. Paratrap slashes at Talon as sparks came out of her body, rolling over to the group, "Talon!" Raquel called out. "Let's do it guys, its morphin time!" Amara said. The other three joined Amara as they took out their pendants, "powers of the cosmos; magic transcend, magic ignite!" they chanted in unison as their transformation was shorten once again. "I don't need your help, I can do this!" Talon exclaim going towards Paratrap again. "Talon, stop!" Amara called out. Paratrap's nails shoots out like needles as the needles sticks on Talon as sparks coming out from each part of where the needles are located. Talon rolls in the ground as she demorphs, knocked unconscious.

Amara and Raquel jumps in and attack Paratrap with their weapons. Amara slashes left and right with her sword, but Paratrap blocks her move. She flips and jump in the air rapidly changing her sword into a bow and shooting arrows at Paratrap, but Paratrap again blocks each arrow. Just as she flips over Paratrap, but she slashes back at Amara as she gets hit as she slams to the ground.

Raquel swings her staff around and quick jabs on the left and right but Paratrap blocks. "Powers Unleash, water bolt scatter shot!" she chants as the trident releases a water blast that looks like lightning splitting into multiple fragments, but Paratrap absorbs it and fires back at Raquel as she too was hit badly as sparks coming out of her body.

Emmitt jumps in the air shooting arrows from his crossbow but Paratrap blocks again. Emmitt does a bicycle kick and then moves out of the way as Aaron starts attacking using his greaves and gauntlets. Neither moves seems to work as Paratrap blocks every move. "Enough of this," Paratrap said as she starts spreading little pollens as the rangers starts being hit as sparks comes out from their bodies.

The rangers slumps down on the ground, "Hm, I'll be back for round two, catch you later," Paratrap insisted as she vanishes. "Come on, we better take Talon to Celeste and see what is going on," Amara winces. Aaron and Emmitt both picks up an unconscious Talon as they teleport to Celeste's lair as the screen fades to black.

Paratrap returns to the ship reporting in, "Ha-ha, yes my plan is working, great job Paratrap, I can feel the red ranger's energy draining away," Cortessa said proudly. "I shall go back and lure the other rangers, it's time for my second plan of attack," Paratrap explains. Azrael grabs Cortessa's hand and starts kissing it, "I must say Cortessa, this plan might have been what we're waiting for," he commented. "Oh it's not over yet dear, we still have the other rangers to take care of," Cortessa added.

In the lair, everyone still in their ranger outfits only with their helmets off was hovering around Talon wiping her forehead, "looks like she's burning up," Raquel said worried as she felt Talon's forehead as she tries to reduce her temperature with a damp towel. "What do you think that causes this Celeste?" Amara wonders. "I do not know child, but I have a feeling this creature is using Talon's emotions as her weapon," she explains. "What is causing her to lose so much energy; what type of emotion are we talking about?" Aaron wonders. "I believe the feeling of jealousy and fear," Celeste explained. "Why would she be jealous?" Emmitt wonders. Just then the crystal ball glows revealing Paratrap attacking again, "she's at it again, you four must carry out, don't worry I'll watch over Talon," Celeste said. "So much for a short vacation eh?" Emmitt said jokingly. All four gathered their helmets and stands in the center, "all right rangers, let's get back into action," Amara said with determination.

The rangers teleports to where Paratrap is located as they flipped into the scene, "ah rangers, back for round two?" she asked sarcastically. "And hopefully it's the last too," Emmitt retorts holding out his crossbow. Emmitt shoots an arrow from his crossbow as both Amara and Aaron rushed to Paratrap attacking her, "are we doing this dance again rangers?" she mocked. Amara and Aaron flips back joining Emmitt. "Now for my pleasant surprise," Paratrap mentions as she snaps her fingers. Then the ground starts to rumble as a huge cage like plant beast engulfs the rangers now can see inside its belly, "ha, there is no escaping from my pet, not even a single magic or weapon can break you out," she explained as the screen fades to black.

"That should do it Celeste, but it's not enough," Bloom explained as she gave as much elixir as she could, "so what happens now?" Celeste shakes her head not know what to do. Then, as if something gave her a sign, another roar was heard far from the sanctuary; both Celeste and Bloom exits the lair. Pass the enchanted forest was the dragon temple, where a dragon lays rest inside the volcano, "so the legend is true, but why is it awakening now?" Bloom asked curiously. They looked at Talon's direction.

"_Where am I?"_ Talon asked in her thoughts. Talon began to blink, trying to open her eyes adjusting to the light. She sat up straight looking at her surrounding and notice she's in the lair, "how did I get here?" she asked. Celeste and Bloom came back inside the lair noticed she's awake, "I'm glad you're all right Talon, how you feeling?" Celeste asked. "Like I been hit by a freight train, what happen?" Talon explained. "This creature had manage to slip a toxin that triggers your jealousy using it as an energy drainer as you will," Bloom explained. "Why do you feel jealous?" Bloom asked curiously. "I don't know, it's just that my life I have always played as the leader in the Valiant Squad and it's in my blood; my father is the chief of the whole headquarters and my mom is also taking a leadership role," she explained. Bloom and Celeste now made fully understood what Talon was going through, "so in a way Amara has threatened that role, as she became sort of like a leader herself," Celeste pointed out. "I just got so wound up in my head and then next thing you know, well you know the rest," Talon finished. Celeste smiles genuinely, "Talon, you have nothing to fear, you and the rest should always fight together as a team; fight as one," she said. Celeste took Talon's hands and lures her outside the lair, "you see that temple over there?" she pointed out. Talon nods couldn't believe how far the temple is, "what's in there?" Talon asked. "I need you to do something for me, I need you to go and meet the guardian at that temple; it's to cure what's left of the serum that's still in your body," Celeste explain. Bloom rushes out from the lair, "it's terrible, the rangers are trap inside a cage looking plant thingy," Bloom explained. "No Talon you go to the temple, I'll try to help free the rangers," Celeste said. Talon shakes her head no not agree with what Celeste is doing, "Go, I'll be fine Talon," Celeste said softly. Talon starts to jog heading towards the direction of the dragon temple.

Celeste teleported where the rangers were located, she see the plant cage hearing the rangers slamming against the wall trying to break out, "hold on guys, I'm here," Celeste announced. Just as she raise her hand, a vine wrapped its way to Celeste's wrist lifting her up in the air, "oh what is this, a helper of the rangers?" Paratrap asked. The vine releases Celeste sending her flying away from the rangers, "You will release the rangers this instant," Celeste commands. "Oh I won't do such thing, what's the fun in that; now let's fight," Paratrap recalls as they both fought head on.

Talon has finally made it to the dragon temple on the door what looks like a dragon's head. As she walks up close to the door, her pendant glowed as the big double golden doors opens, "that was weird," she stated. She starts walking slowly as the big double doors closes behind her. The whole room lits up with torches attached to the wall, "Come forth, wonderer," said a feminine voice. Talon gulps and walks further as she enters the next room. Up ahead a woman dressed in draconian armor sitting on a throne, "Hm, you have been tainted child," the woman draconian said. "Yes, Celeste had said that you might have the cure to heal me," Talon hesitated. The woman smirked, "I'm not just going to hand it to you, you must prove that you are worthy," the woman draconian explain. Talon cocked her head to the side, "I don't understand," she said. The draconian woman raise her hand revealing two swords, similar to Talon's sword as a sword with a long blade appeared from flames, "in order to prove yourself to me that you are worthy, you must face me," the woman draconian challenged. Talon eyes went wide with worry never having to face someone who might be powerful as the screen fades to black.

"No, there has to be another way to prove my worthiness," Talon said. The woman draconian laughs, "Warriors such as yourself would always like to take the easy way out and look what has happen to them; now prepare to fight," the woman draconian explained as she leaps in the air and as she strikes with her sword, Talon moved out of the way.

Both the woman draconian and Talon were fighting head on, sword versus swords. Talon strikes left and right with her back facing the woman draconian. She flips forward having a direct hit as her heel connects to the woman draconian's chin, "Hm, not bad; nobody has ever hit me before," she stated. "Well Celeste has picked us for a reason," Talon stated. The woman draconian turn to strike as she slices left and right, but Talon doing a great job in blocking, parrying every move, "Please we don't have to do this, we are in the same team," Talon tried. The woman smirked, "oh really now, how on earth have you managed that?" she asked. "Because, you want the same thing that everybody else wants," Talon stated. The woman stopped, "what's that?" she asked. "You want someone to trust, that all throughout your life you have always been the one on your own; having to show that you are good at something," Talon explained. The woman draconian still striking at Talon but manage to block, "but you don't have to feel that way anymore, because you're not alone," Talon stated. The woman stopped again, "I'm not alone?" she followed. Talon stood up and walk towards the woman, "Where I'm from, friends, allies and family sticks together, as we have each other's back," Talon softens. "Friends, family, allies?" The woman memorizes glancing down, "for many years I have fought on my own to protect this temple and fought alone," The woman stated as she sheds a tear. "You don't have to be alone anymore; you have us," Talon recalls. Just then Talon's pendant starts glowing, "what is that warm feeling inside?" Talon wonders feeling a warmth feeling spreading inside her. "You have pass the test and as my word, I have healed you; now go, help save mankind," The woman draconian said as she vanishes. Talon snaps out of her thoughts and start running outside the temple to get back to the lair as the screen fades to black.

Celeste was thrown yet again all bruised up and cut as she tries to regain what's left of her strength, "just give up, you will never win," Paratrap said. Just then out in the distance, Celeste spotted Talon striding towards them with new confidence, "Ah, red ranger back for more?" Paratrap mocks. Talon can feel a little bit of wind blowing through her hair, "yes and this time, no more tricks," Talon said as she held out her pendant. "Powers of the cosmos, grant me the power to help free my friends; fiero strike!" she chants as a stream of flames hits directly to the cage plant as it releases the rangers, "what, this cannot be; no magic could of harm it," Paratrap stated. Talon groups up with the rangers, "you forgot one thing, plants are weak against fire," Talon explains. She held out her pendant again, "Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!" she chanted as the screen shows her full original transformation. She poses with her two swords, "From the powers of the red dragon; by the divine powers of courage and the flames within me, I am the red cosmic ranger!" she called out as she poses. Then Talon ran to Paratrap dodging every needle that she throws.

Talon slashes left and right on each side of Paratrap and then follow by another harsh slice. The rangers joined in as well with Amara and Emmitt firing arrows at Paratrap, with Raquel swinging her staff and strike left and right, and Aaron solid punches and kicks Paratrap with his gauntlets and greaves, "Oh we're glad you're okay Talon," Amara said relieved giving her a hug. Talon smiles through her helmet, "thanks guys, we're team and together we can beat this thing," she admits. Amara nodded as did everyone else, "all right rangers, let's combine our weapons," Talon called out.

Amara's bow connects to Emmitt's crossbow follow by Raquel switching her staff into a trident. She shortens the shaft attaching her trident on top of the crossbow as Aaron's gauntlets appears on each side of the bow, "All together!" Amara instructed. She stood in the middle as Aaron and Raquel on her right and Talon an Emmitt on her left. "Cosmic Power Activate!" they chanted in unison as the combined weapon starts glowing. "Energy blast, fire!" The weapon ignited as a big energy ball forms from different points of the weapon as it aim towards Paratrap, "No, I will not be defeated like this," she shrieks as she pulls out a concoction and drinks the bottle as she starts to grow. Amara, Emmitt and Aaron nodded their heads knowing what to do, "Time to call on the zords," Amara suggested. Both three raise their hands as their pendants starts to glow, Amara raises up her arms as her pendant starts rapidly glowing brighter, "Powers unleash, take flight, Pegasus!" she finishes the chant. Clouds starts circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram, as a bigger version of Pegasus came swooping down. "Powers unleash, soar through the sky, Phoenix!" Emmitt adds to the chant. "Roar through the jungle, Liger!" Aaron finishes. All three zords came down in a single line, "Cosmic Guardian spirit; fortissimo!" Amara, Emmitt and Aaron chants at the same time as they all jumps in the air submerging inside the head of each zord, "spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis; metamorphosis activate!" they chanted. All three zord's transformation sequence was shortened, "Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, activate!" she shouts as the zord poses. "Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, activate!" Emmitt shouts as the zord poses as well. "Cosmic Guardian Liger, activate!" Aaron joining in. Inside the zord, Amara, Emmitt, and Aaron stands in the middle, a visor came down as they all put on the visor. Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out, "initiating motion caption sequence...complete" as three zords are ready to fight, "let's see if this witch can defeat three of use," Emmitt retorted. Down below watching the three battles on.

Celeste and Bloom watching the crystal ball, "three zords and they're still being handed over," Bloom stated worried for the rangers. Then the roar of the red dragon was heard, "I hope Talon's quest was an okay," Celeste hoped as the screen turns to black.

Down on ground level, "this does not look good," Talon stated. "No matter what, this plant thing is still stronger than the three," Raquel worries. Talon remembers all the fun times they had through the past months as their friendship with Amara is starting to grow, "We have to keep trying, we have to believe that they can beat this parasite," Talon stated. The gem on her glove starts to glow, "Talon, look your gem," Raquel pointed out. Just then Talon hears the same serene voice in her head, "I should have known you were the red ranger, easy enough to pass my test," the woman draconian said. "I don't know what to do now, my friends are in danger," Talon explained. "Do not worry because now you have an ally, I will come to your aid when you call my true form," the woman draconian explains. Talon raises her hand up in the air as the gem activating, "Powers unleashed!" Talon started as a beam shoots up in the air drawing out a five pointed pentagram just like he did earlier to summon the phoenix bow, "Arise, red dragon!" she chants.

Clouds starts circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram. Just then a large fire breathing dragon came out of the pentagram as it shots fire out from its mouth hurting Paratrap, "Cosmic Guardian spirit; fortissimo!" Talon chants as she jumps in the air submerging inside the head of the red dragon, "spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis!" she chants as the red dragon gets ready to transform as the red dragon flew up in the air, "Metamorphosis activate!"

The head of the red dragon was pulled down as the legs and arms straightens out. The torso of the dragon pushes forward forming the chest. Finally a robot head reveals itself as the red dragon comes out from the back and as the eyes glows a green color matching Talon's gem, "Cosmic Guardian red dragon, activate!" she finishes as the now zord flies down on the ground landing gracefully then poses. Inside the zord, Talon does the similar thing what Amara and Aaron does in their zord. Just as she stands in the middle, a visor came down as she puts on the visor. Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out, "initiating motion caption sequence...complete"

The red dragon zord joins the fight with the Amara, Emmitt and Aaron. The zord swoosh its tail hitting Paratrap having contact. Both Talon and Aaron's zord's fist turns to claws and start to slash Paratrap causing amount of damage. Emmitt's phoenix zord swoops left and right using its wings as blades. Finally Amara's zord slices Paratrap left and right as sparks coming out of the body, "This can't be happening," Paratrap worries. The four zords groups up, "Let's finish this, Talon would you like to take the honors?" Amara suggested. Talon's zord moves forward now in the middle, "Crescendo dividium!" She draws out the same five-start pentagram and shoots it to Paratrap as she stood paralyzed, "Fiero heat wave!" Talon chanted. "Crescendo cosmic sword strike!" Amara shouts. "Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, strike!" Emmitt shouts forming an "X" with its arms. "Cosmic Guardian punch, strike!" Aaron shouted as the zord's fist shoots out. All four attacks came to Paratrap having a direct hit as she falls down and explodes. They cheered with excitement as the screen fades to black.

Up in Talon's terrace, Amara enters through Talon's room, "hey," Amara said. Talon looks at Amara and smiles, "hey, what's up?" Talon asked. "Oh, just checking up on you, don't want our favorite girl to go kung fu on us," Amara retorted. Talon snort, "hey I just want to say sorry for the way I been acting lately," Talon apologized. Amara smiled genuinely, "hey its okay, Celeste told us what's been happening and we're okay with it; there is nothing to be afraid of, we're friends," Amara said. They both hugged each other, "Got to admit though, you definitely make an awesome leader," Talon commented. Amara blushed, "why thank you, now come; Emmitt is raiding your fridge, so better hurry," Amara joked as they both exit the terrace as the screen fades to black.


	11. Episode 11: Raquel's Blues part 2

Episode 11: Raquel's Blues Part 2

At the militia base, Lord Ozark accompanied by the tortoise scientist were observing their latest project down at the training ground. Standing in the middle surrounded by Soul Reavers, a figure wearing a suit that is black as night with silver trimming glistening in the sun with a panther design implanted on his helmet, "Is he almost done yet?" Lord Ozark asked. "Almost my liege, we just have a slight problem; he is still fighting the serum I have injected, I'm telling you his will is strong," the scientist explained. The both glanced down at the training ground.

Down in the training area, the figure moves with such speed as it attacks every foot soldier, "This is taking too long, my patience is wearing thin," Ozark warns the scientist. "I am trying my best sire, if we can somehow weaken his soul, the serum will fully take affect and he will be your super soldier," the scientist stated. Ozark snarled as he held out his right arm with his palm open, "Let me take care of that," he insisted. The scientist immediately jumps in front of Ozark, "no sire, brute force isn't going to work, we need to somehow enter mind carefully," the scientist panicked. "Perhaps maybe I can be an assistance," a female voice said.

Standing behind the two, a hybrid of a rabbit-like-human standing tall, slender and stature. Her hair white as snow, her skin tone almost like copper, and with rabbit-like-features with her long ears. Her feet was shaped in a way that in order to help her stand, she wears heels to support her; also revealing an outfit leaving the unimaginable, "who are you?" Ozark wonders curious. The tall creature did a courtesy, "I am Minatti, the most powerful psychic in the universe; my specialty, I can easily manipulate those whose will is strong," the tall creature explains. She walks up to the ledge staring down at the training ground. Her eyes shifted almost feline like as her eyes starts to glow white. Down below, the figure was holding his head almost in pain, "Don't fight it, you must avenge your sister's death," Minatti stated. "No, you are lying!" the figure retorts. In the vision, he watches the power rangers circles around Amara and Mia, "Marcus, please help us!" Mia pleaded. The evil power rangers laughs maniacally and then slashes at the two, "No!" the figure cries out. Minatti jumps down to the training ground walking towards the figure. Once she reach to him, she kneels, "I…must…avenge…for my sisters," the figure stumbled his words. "Who will you destroy for those who killed your sisters?" she asked evilly. "The power rangers!" the figure snarls as the screen fades to black allowing the opening theme to come on.

Raquel just walked out of a mini café just finished lunch after a long day of shopping.

She couldn't stand the fact that once again, feeling left out for being the last ranger to unlocking her zord. She remembers the little conversation she had with Azura back when Gorgana was attacking, "Is it possible that I am capable of unlocking my zord too?" she wonders. "Raquel, Celeste wishes to speak with you and the others," Bloom requested. Raquel reaches her phone to call out the others delivering the same message. She searches around her surrounding hope the area was clear as she vanishes.

Inside Stavros' ship, the bridge door opens Cortessa walking in the bridge, "The plan is set, Eber was sent to the other city and Peleg is ready to deploy when ready," she reports. "Perfect, let's see if the rangers can be in two places at the same time," Azrael stated. The screen was viewing at the docking bay a huge robot was finally complete, "ah yes isn't it a beauty?" Stavros stated, "This will total knock out the rangers, not even their pesky zords will save them now." He laughs maniacally.

At the sanctuary, Celeste was explaining the rangers how she just received a message from the other sanctuary located at a city name Gardenia, "I have a feeling the enemy is trying to drive you away from the city so they can attack," Celeste suggested. "So what can we do?" Amara wonders. "I have come up with a plan; I'm sending the four of you to Gardenia," Celeste explained. The rangers gasp, "Wait, but that's crazy, we can't leave Raquel alone, what if they grow a monster, how is she going to fight?" Aaron asked worried. "Don't worry, I have faith in Raquel and so should you four," Celeste stated. The four looks at each other with concern. Raquel was sitting on a bench gazing out the waterfall looking at the lake clearing her thoughts after the others have departed to Gardenia leaving her to watch over Andorra, "Raquel, there you are, you okay?" Bloom wonders as she sat next to Raquel. "Yeah I'm fine, just being inside my head again," she admitted. Bloom gave her a small smile, "don't worry, everything will work out just fine," she said reassuring.

The next day, it was Raquel's turn to make her rounds at the Channelside shopping area. Thinking there wasn't any activity going on until she sees a mob of shoppers running away in fear, "Ah, such sweet sound; now this is true music to my ears," the creature commented. Raquel observes the creature, noticing the creature is some sort of amphibian with its red scales, "Hold it right there amphibian!" she commands. "Ah one of you weaklings decides to face me, how sweet," the creature mocks. Just then, Soul Reavers appears each side of the creature, "There's so many of them, I won't be able to face them like this," she said thoughtfully. She raised her pendant in the air, "powers of the cosmos; magic transcend, magic ignite!" she chants as her morphing sequence was cut short as she prepares to fight with her quarterstaff at hand, "Hm, thought we whisk away all the rangers, I am Peleg; Soul Reavers attack!" the creature commands.

One by one the foot soldiers charges at Raquel as she prepares to fight. She starts swinging her quarterstaff knocking down a few foot soldiers and blocking with her staff as each foot soldier tries to strike her with their weapons, "Enough of this, powers unleash; typhoon whirlwind!" she chanted. As she spins a swirl of water gushes out hitting the surrounding foot soldiers, "Help me please!" a woman screams out as she was protecting her child. She threw her quarterstaff allowing to hit 3 foot soldiers coming towards her and jumps on a kneeling Soul Reaver as she jumps in the air and tackles the foot soldier to the ground, "go run!" she told the woman. The woman gave a startled thank you and takes her child to run for cover. The creature hits Raquel in the back with its powers and disappears, "dammit!" she cried out. She looks around her noticing some of the shoppers are unconscious some are trying to wake up their loved ones.

Celeste was in the room meditating when she senses Raquel in the lair, "Celeste, you here!" Raquel requested. Celeste enters the lair seeing a frantic Raquel pacing back and forth, "I let that monster get away, I just couldn't see that woman and her child hurt," she explains. "It's okay child, you did your best," Celeste said trying to calm Raquel down. "I can't do this, I'm not like the others; I'm sorry," Raquel apologized as she handed her pendant to Celeste and runs out the lair. Bloom came in too late, "what's wrong?" she asked worried. Celeste looked on concerned, "Celeste come in!" Amara said in the crystal ball. "This is Celeste," she responded. "The creature retreated, we're returning back to Andorra," Amara explains. "Bloom I'll go after Raquel," Celeste requested as she left the lair to follow Raquel.

The other rangers have made it back to the city when Bloom alarmed them what's going on, "Poor Raquel, all of this is getting to her," Talon worries. "I wouldn't blame her, I would be feeling the same thing," Emmitt admitted. "Let's all go out tonight, just us and Raquel," Amara suggested. They looked around hoping the close is clear and vanishes.

Raquel kept running and running until she couldn't run anymore not know where she have gone off to. She looks around at her surroundings noticing a huge spring. She notice a statue is standing in the middle of the spring. Up close it looks as if it's a serpent standing in an "S" shape. She had a feeling that she knows the statute, "why do you seem familiar?" she said curiously. As she touched the statue, she felt a presence surrounding statue, "whoa," said retorts taking her hands off the statue immediately as if she touched something hot. She walks away but glimpsing at the statute one last time. Just as she left, the eyes from the statue glowed. Celeste finally caught up to Raquel, "Are you okay child?" she asked genuinely. Raquel just nods her head and walks away. Celeste looks at the statue noticing the glowing eyes, "_I wonder,"_ she thought.

Later that night, just as they promised, Amara, Aaron, Emmitt and Talon took Raquel at a "bowling alley/skating rink", one of Raquel's favorite places to hang out with her friends. The five had a few rounds of skating around the rink, then a few rounds of pool and finally bowling. After Talon was done, Aaron was next as he throws his bowling ball allowing the ball hit all of the 10 pins having a strike, "Woohoo yeah way to go Aaron; all right Raquel you're next," Emmitt reminded. Raquel stood behind the line focusing at the pins ahead. She was glad her friends took her there, having to think so much about what happen earlier at the Channelside shopping area. She threw her ball just like Aaron and made a strike as well jumping with joy, "Good job Raquel, that's another strike," Amara commented. "Thanks, I'll be right back; I have to run to the ladies room," Raquel admitted leaving the group. "Now this is the Raquel I missed, she hasn't been herself lately," Talon confessed. "I agree, this is what she needs at the moment, let her take her mind off of things," Aaron added. Amara's bowling ball views Celeste as she tries to contact the rangers, "Rangers, you there?" Celeste wonders. The four looked around, "what's wrong Celeste?" Amara responds. "You must hurry, Peleg is on his way," Celeste explains. The rangers was too late as Peleg enters the building, "A party and I wasn't invited; how rude of you," the amphibian created retorted. "You weren't wanted creep, now get out of here or we'll force you to leave," Emmitt remarked. "Oh I'll leave all right, but I'm taking you with me," Peleg said as a big fist grabbed the four and pull them out of the building. As Peleg exits the building along with the four rangers, Peleg joined his brother Eber, "What do we have here brother?" Eber asked sarcastically. "I brought a little present, I give you my dear brother the power rangers," Peleg presented. The rangers were pushed too hard they feel on the ground on each other, "Well, well, if it isn't the power brats, happy to see me again?" Eber said too excitedly. "You'll never get away with this," Amara threatens. Just as the rangers takes out their pendants, Eber and Peleg cast a spell on the pendants, "wait, what just happened?" Emmitt panicked. "We just magically blocked your pesky little gems, so now you are powerless," Eber explains.

Raquel walked out of the bathroom noticing the whole building was silent. She looks around and saw nobody, "Guys, Aaron, Amara; Talon, Emmitt where are you guys?" she called out. Bloom appeared, "Ah thank goodness, the rangers are in danger," Bloom warns. "What happen?" Raquel asked. "There is no time, that monster is back; and he brought his brother," Bloom explains. Raquel ran pass Bloom heading out the door, "wait you forgot your pendant!" Bloom stated.

Both Peleg and Eber were celebrating in front of the four just as the rangers were out of energy, "I can't move," Amara winced. "Too much pain," Emmitt follows. "Master is going to like us," Eber said excitedly. Aaron and Talon went to attack Peleg and Eber, "Powers unleash, earth shockwave!" Aaron chants as he stomps on the ground send a wave to the two. It was a success as Peleg was hit but not Eber. Eber sent Aaron flying as he landed with Amara and Emmitt. Talon manages to manifest two flame swords fighting Eber, "Powers unleash, flames sword strike!" she chants. "I'm sorry brother!" Eber cries out as he fell to the ground and explodes. "No brother; you shall pay!" Peleg growls as he starts attacking Talon. "Powers unleash, fire strike!" she chants but it didn't effect Peleg. "Ha, you're pathetic, didn't you ever learn fire can't beat fire, it will just builds more power," Peleg retorts as he struck Talon. "Now that you just refueled my energy, I am unstoppable!" Peleg said. Just then Raquel stands right next to the four, "You still have to face me," she challenges. The four gasp and tries to get up, but were too weak, "Raquel be careful, he put a block on our spells," Amara explains. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine," Raquel reassures them. She runs up to Peleg and starts to fight the amphibian.

She flips over Peleg, follow by a bicycle kick but Peleg blocked. The two starts blocking each other's moves follow by throwing Peleg throwing a fire ball at Raquel as she dodges, "Powers unleash, sapphire sphere bomb blast!" she chants as she throws a solid water-formed like marble at Peleg as it explodes like a water balloon.

The other four looked on watching her fight with grace. The four gasp noticing their friend is glowing. Just as Bloom exits the building, Raquel's pendant that Bloom was holding having the same reaction. It telepathically went to Raquel. As she grab the pendant, the aura around her vanished. She raised her right arm up as the gem on the pendant glows, "Powers of the cosmos; magic transcend, magic ignite!" she chanted. Her original transformation sequence was being shown as her transformation into her ranger form was complete, "From the powers of the leviathan; by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounding me, I am the blue cosmic ranger!" she stated as she poses. Her quarter staff appears as she grabs it, follow by a series of movements finishing with a pose waiting for Peleg to move, "Now I'm ready for round two," Raquel retorts.

Peleg growls as he charges at her fill with rage. Due to so much rage, it allow Raquel to attack Peleg easily. Raquel keeps swinging her staff hitting left and right fighting Peleg with such grace and agility. She threw her staff in the air as it turns into a blaster, "Powers unleashed, water bolt; fire!" she calls out as a sphere like ball that's filled with water and electricity shot out from the tip of the blaster as it make a direct hit as sparks were being seen once Peleg was hit, "No this can't be happening; I am not going to lose with the likes of you," Peleg stated as he took out a familiar concoction. He uncorks the concoction and drinks it as he starts to grow. "Now what are we going to do?" Emmitt worries. "We're too weak to even fight," Aaron winces. Raquel looks upon at her friends, what Aaron said was true, _"what am I going to do, I will not let this amphibian get away_," she said in thought. "Raquel, your pendant is glowing," Amara gasped. Raquel looks down and behold her gem on her glove was indeed glowing bright, _"Blue ranger, I have watched you since the time you were chosen; with such grace and wisdom, I will forever now aid you whenever you need me," _a soft serine voice said in Raquel's thoughts. Just like the others, she raises her glove in the air as the gem activated, "Powers unleashed!" she started. As a light blue light beam shoots up to the sky, it starts to draw the same pentagram as the clouds starts circling, "Arise from the depths of the ocean, Leviathan!" Raquel commands.

As the clouds finished circling around, a light shoots out from the center of the pentagram, a giant sea-serpent comes out from the pentagram moving in a wave-like pattern revealing a robotic form. The leviathan opens its mouth as a vibrant beam shoots out hitting Peleg directly, "Cosmic guardian, fortissimo!" Raquel chanted as she jumps in the air emerging inside the leviathan's head. "Spirits combine; spirits metamorphosis!" The leviathan prepares to transform, "Metamorphosis, activate!" Raquel calls out.

The neck and tail folds upwards into robot legs, the wings detaches away from the body. The detached leviathan's head transforms into the robot's head, then the robot head, arms, and chest unites with the body. As the robot completes its transformation, it was brought to life as the robot's eyes glows red, "Cosmic guardian Leviathan, activate!" Raquel finishes as the zord lands on the ground gracefully. Inside the zord, just like the others, Raquel steps in the middle, a visor came down like a telescope, "Initiating motion caption sequence, complete," the computer spoke out.

Down below the ground level the four finally manage to stand up watching the new discovered zord fighting with grace and agility just like Raquel, "I can't believe it," Talon said astonished. "She finally able to call her zord," Amara stated proudly.

The movement of the zord was so graceful like almost moving like the waves of the ocean; almost as if the zord was dancing. The leviathan zord reveals its wings that turns into giant fans with blades on the tip and starts slashing left and right as Peleg was being hit, "Powers unleash; water sprout spinning attack!" Raquel shouts as the zord spins around in a water spout with its arms spread out as the zord's fans slicing at Peleg. Just then the leviathan zord's eyes glowed as the fans were closed and as the zord holds both the fans together it forms into a trident, "Let's finish this; crescendo dividium!" Raquel shouted as she forms the same pentagram again and shoots it to Peleg allow him to become immobilized, "No I can't move; this can't be happening," Peleg cries out in panic. Copying the moves from Raquel, the leviathan zord held up the trident circling around forming a sphere. Carefully the zord maneuvers the sphere facing towards Peleg, "Deep, submerge!" Raquel chants finishing off the spell as the sphere comes towards Peleg like a meteor with trail of mist. The sphere made contact as it engulfs Peleg follow by a huge explosion. The rangers on ground level screams and shouts with excitement having to see such power as the screen fades to black.

Raquel met with the others as she jumps out of the zord watching it transform back to its animal form and vanishes, "Are you guys all right?" she asked concerned. "Yes thanks to you; we know you can do it," Talon said. "She's right, we believe in you," Aaron added. Just as they were about to leave. The five were struck down wounded by the sudden attack. Each five looks up looking at a figure at the distance walking towards them, "who is that?" Emmitt grimace. All five manage to pull right back up, "I don't like that looks of this," Talon worries. Then the figure stops just a few feet away. The five gasp at the sight they see in front of them, "this can't be," Raquel stated in shock. "Another Ranger?" Amara wonders in fear as the screen fades to black.

To Be Continue


	12. Episode 12: Black Ranger's Vengeance

Episode 12: Black Ranger's Vengeance

Previously from last time…

The five were struck down wounded by the sudden attack. Each five looks up looking at a figure at the distance walking towards them, "this can't be," Raquel stated in shock. "Another Ranger?" Amara wonders in fear as the screen fades to black.

Currently now…

Then the figure stops just a few feet away. The five gasp at the sight they see in front of them, "What in the hell is this?" Talon asked confused. Amara walks up, "Did Celeste sent you?" she asked. Just then the figure grabs his head scream in agony pain, "what's wrong with him?" Raquel questions worriedly. "I must seek revenge; I must destroy the rangers," the figure stated gritting his teeth. "We can help you, it will be okay," Amara reassured the figure as she steps close to the figure. The figure grabs her arm, "I must seek vengeance; I will annihilate you," the figure growls. Amara tries to break free from the figure's grip but instead receives a kick from the figure as she stumbles back, the rangers joins her. Just then, with a blink of an eye, the figure slashes the rangers in speed, "You all will pay," the figure growls. A blade grew in length from his glove and shines, "powers unleash, shadow strike!" the figure chants as he slice the air as a wave beam hits the rangers. The rangers looks up notice the figure has vanished, "damn, this does not look good," Emmitt worries. Aaron and Talon tries to help stand Raquel and Amara, "We must go see Celeste and what she thinks," Amara explains as the screen fades to black allowing the opening theme to come on.

In Stavros ship, Minatti and the figure enters the bridge, "what is a ranger doing here?" Stavros growls. "You fool, we have come from Lord Ozark himself, this was his latest super soldier he invented; meet the black ranger," Minatti announces. The black ranger stands on the side while Minatti sits down crossing her long legs, "Since you all haven't annihilate the rangers yet, he has granted my permission to take over," she explains gleefully. Jinn and Epoch was staring at the black ranger; when the black ranger looked at their direction, they both flinched, "man he's scary," Jinn stated. Azrael steps into the bridge, "Ah, Minatti, excited to see you have arrived," he said. "Wait, you knew she was coming?" Stavros questioned. "If you haven't been sulking in your chambers, she announced her arrival not so long ago," Azrael retorts. "All right boys enough; Black ranger my dear, go and find the rangers," Minatti orders. The black ranger nods, "yes milady," he replies as he exits the bridge.

"How are they capable to make a ranger of their own?" Talon wonders. Once the rangers have return to the sanctuary, they told the full story what went down after defeating Peleg, "There are ways my child; not all can carry the powers of the cosmos," Celeste stated. "What's more confusing is he looks just like us," Raquel admits. "Not to mention fast," Aaron added. "Well in the meantime, you all should go home and get some rest, we will pick up from there once all your energy is restored," Celeste suggested. Once the rangers have left it was just Celeste and Bloom in the lair, "You okay Celeste?" Bloom grew with concerns. "The evil forces are growing stronger by the minute; never in my life have I ever seen a warrior turned evil," Celeste replied. "You mean, this warrior was good before?" Bloom wonders. "It's possible, but we have to keep researching and something will come up; eventually," Celeste explains.

"Jinn, get ready to send in the next creature," Stavros commanded. "Yes milord," Jinn replied. Just as Jinn reached to the intercom, Minatti and the black ranger both enters the bridge, "No need, black ranger and I will be going; you have completely gone soft, where's the ruthless Stavros we all know?" Minatti explains as both she and the black ranger have departed leaving a growling Stavros.

The next day, Amara and Raquel was paired up as they were making their rounds in the theme park. Raquel look at Amara who was in deep thought, "you okay Amara?" she asked with concern. Amara shakes off her thoughts, "huh, oh yeah; just thinking?" she admitted. "It's about the new ranger, isn't it?" Raquel asked. "I keep replaying last night in my head; it's like he's been tortured, like he's fighting something," Amara tries to explain. "You know Amara, I think this one is going to be tough?" Raquel questions. "What made you say that?" Amara wonders. "This is the first time we are facing someone that is like us," Raquel explains. Just then Talon was communicating with their Bluetooth device, "Amara, Raquel can you hear me?" she asked. "What is it Talon?" Amara respond. "He's back and he's not alone, I'm located at the pier; Emmitt and Aaron is on their way right now; hurry!" Talon explains as the communicator ended. Amara and Raquel nodded at each other as they start running to the direction towards the pier.

Talon, Emmitt, and Aaron met up waiting for Amara and Raquel to arrive, "where's the two?" Aaron asked. "They're on their way, but there is no time, we have to try and stop them," Talon suggested. The three took out their pendants, "By the powers of the cosmos; magic transcend, magic ignite!" the three said in unison as their morphing sequence were cut short. "All right, let's kick some ass!" Emmitt said excitedly. The three ran towards the black ranger and Minatti, "Oh how nice, the rangers has finally showed themselves; it's a pleasure in meeting the ones to interrupt my master's plan to overtake this ghastly city," Minatti mocks. "Well you can tell your master, that won't happen miss bunny!" Emmitt smirks. Minatti growls, "hey, you will not speak to milady like that," the black ranger intervene. "Show them dearie to not mess with the forces of evil," Minatti suggested

Amara and Raquel stopped running and saw Talon, Emmitt and Aaron fighting the black ranger from a distance. Amara raise up her pendant, "you ready?" she pointed out. Raquel looked back also holding her pendant up, "let's do this," she answers. They continued running as they prepare to transform, "magic transcend, magic ignite!" the two said in unison as their aura surrounds them and reveals they have transformed quickly. Amara draws out her bow and Raquel draws out her trident blaster as they both jumps up into the air and blast at the black ranger which dodged the attack, "ah the whole rangers are here, finally can get rid of you all together now," Minatti joins in as all five are now fighting Minatti and the black ranger.

Minatti blocks Amara and Talon's weapons with her giant bladed-fans as she flips forwards allowing Amara and Talon to lose grip and slash Amara and Talon left and right. Minatti starts spinning around striking all the rangers.

The black ranger jumps in and starts attacking the rangers with his blade, "please, we don't want to hurt you, we're trying to help you," Amara tries but the black ranger wouldn't budge. The black ranger headlocks Emmitt and starts to spin around hitting all four and then smash Emmitt to the ground. Aaron and Talon was a tough bunch as the two were very skilled, but he manages to take the upper hand, "enough play time, let's finish this my dear," Minatti commands. The black ranger did the same attack from last time as his move struck the rangers. Minatti folds her fans and attach the two together to form a staff, then forms an upside down pentagram and shoots it at the rangers, "I love to stay a few more, but we have an important engagement to attend to, ta ta!" she recalls. The rangers was thrown back in different directions badly hurt as they de-morph "Ah, that's going to sting in the morning," Emmitt winced. Celeste appears in front of the rangers, "what happen, you guys all right?" she asked concern. She was observing the rangers, "They were totally expecting to see us," Talon confesses as she winced.

Minatti and the black ranger reappears, "Ah, Celeste it is a pleasure to see you again, how long has it been; centuries?" Minatti retorts. Celeste looks up shocked, "Minatti, still a crazy bitch as always I assume?" Celeste remarked. The rangers looked on confused, "how do you guys know each other?" Aaron wonders. "Minatti use to be one of us until she has gone crazy and joined the factions created by an intergalactic witch name Rita Repulsa," Celeste explains. "Ha, Zordon doesn't know what he's talking about, Rita has shown me the true ways of power," Minatti says with pride. Celeste walks up to Minatti, ready to face her longtime foe, "If I remember correctly, I would always come on top with any battle we had," Celeste sneered. Minatti growls and starts attacking Celeste as the two fought with gracefulness, "And we now wonder why Zordon has chosen Celeste as one of his best students; according to Bloom," Emmitt said.

Celeste almost had Minatti, until the black ranger intervenes. As Celeste stands up, Minatti made the rangers, including Celeste immobilize, "NO, Celeste!" Amara called out. The black ranger and Minatti stood on each side of Celeste, "Got to go, come Celeste you're the guest of honor," Minatti said menacingly as the three vanished. Just as the three vanished, the rangers was released from Minatti's spell, "What are we going to do?" Raquel asked worried. "We have to get to the lair and find out how we can locate Celeste and rescue her," Amara planned. "I have to admit guys, this fight is going to be a tough one," Aaron admits. "We got to keep trying, can't give up now that Celeste's life is at stake," Talon stated. "Maybe Bloom might be able to help," Emmitt suggested.

Back in Stavros ship, after putting Celeste in the holding cells, Minatti and the black ranger were at the docking bay, "Dearie, I present you, the panther zord," Minatti announced. In front of them, a giant mecha size panther dark as night with a deep purple gem attach to its chest and head, "the rangers won't know what hit them," the black ranger said triumphantly. "Now get ready for my next plan, this involves with the white ranger," Minatti instructed as the screen fades to black.

To Be Continue….


	13. Episode 13: Bloom to the rescue part 1

Episode 13: Bloom to the Rescue part 1

Inside the lair, the rangers and Bloom had tried their best to find a way to locate Celeste, "This is crazy, not one book in this shelf, and I can't find anything to help find Celeste," Talon stated impatiently. "No luck in the crystal ball," Aaron reported. Raquel walks in the lair just came back from visiting Azura, "I tried to see if Azura could help, but she can't sense her," Raquel stated. Amara was standing at a table that has the map of Andorra as she guides a crystal over the map, "The crystal is not picking up anything in the city," she reports. Bloom was looking at Celeste's big book, "I tried searching for any locator chants, but only Celeste can read this book," Bloom sighed. "There's got to be a way to find her, I'm sure of it," Emmitt stated. "I'm going back to the city, maybe Minatti might have left something behind," Amara suggested. "I'll come with you," Talon respond. "Wait I'll go too, no much luck on my part," Aaron stated. "Okay, Emmitt, Raquel stay here with Bloom and try to find anything that might help find Celeste," Amara said. "We'll contact you guys when we find something," Raquel replied. The three vanished heading to the city, "Oh, I hope we're not too late," Raquel worries as the screen fades to black allowing the opening theme to come on.

In the holding cells chamber, Celeste was sitting in the middle with her eyes close as if in a calm state. She hears the main doors to the holding cell chamber opens, "Now, Celeste please do tell me where I can find your precious rangers?" Minatti questions. "Why should I tell you Minatti?" Celeste retorts. Minatti breathes deeply standing up trying to stay calm. She starts walking around the cell, "As far as I can see you only have two options, whether you tell me where your precious power rangers are hiding, I shall spare your life," Minatti start explaining. "What's the other option?" Celeste wonders out of sarcasm. "If I don't get what I want, I make sure I do whatever it takes to get it; even if I have to pry it out of your corpse when I get done with you," Minatti insisted. "Oh please Minatti, you have no real power; you got lucky, but next time you will be outmatched, because in the end, the power rangers will be your undoing," Celeste states in a calm matter. Minatti sneers and kicks the cell, "find, rot in hell for all I care; I will find those rangers and kill them all, and you're going to have to watch me kill them; then I will kill you," Minatti laughs maniacally as she leaves the holding cell chamber.

Up in Andorra pier, Amara, Talon and Aaron was searching for any object the Celeste or Minatti have left behind, "Anything?" Talon called out. Aaron nods his head signaling Talon he hasn't found anything, "How about you Amara?" Aaron asked. Amara sighs, "We have to keep looking, search at any crooks and crannies as you can," Amara insisted. Out of the blue a blue blur jumped on the pier as the blue blur revealed a fish like humanoid follow by a few Soul Reavers appeared in front of the three, "Why hello rangers; Hydrosys is glad to meet your acquaintance, but Hydrosys is afraid you all must perish," the fish man stated. Amara, Talon and Aaron got into fighting stance, "Bring it on fish breath," Talon slashed out. "Magic ignite," the three called out in unison as they morphed into their suits cutting the morphing sequence as the three starts attacking.

Back in Celeste's lair, Bloom found something that could help find and rescue Celeste, "I think I got it," she said. Raquel and Emmitt stopped searching and went to Bloom, "Why didn't I think of this before, I just need a piece of something from Celeste in this lair; that way I can locate her," Bloom explained. Bloom found a cup that Celeste normally uses and starts sprinkling some of Bloom's dust. Just then, the crystal ball starts glowing and the two rangers saw that Amara, Talon and Aaron was fighting the fish man and Soul Reavers, "There in trouble, we have to go and help them," Raquel stated. "You guys go, I can travel to the location where Celeste is and get her out of there," Bloom suggested. "Be careful Bloom, that black ranger and Minatti is probably watching," Emmitt pointed out. Raquel and Emmitt nods at each other standing in the middle of the room, "It's morphin time!" the two called out in a flash they transformed.

Back on the pier, Amara, Aaron and Talon were fighting the Hydrosys and the Soul Reavers. They finally got rid of the foot soldiers as they are now attacking the fish man. Hydrosys strikes each ranger with his two pronged staff as the three were hit back, "Time to end this rangers," Hydrosys said triumphantly. Just as the fish man strikes again, Hydrosys was hit by two blasts as both Emmitt and Raquel jumps in the fight, "hey I think Bloom have found a way to find Celeste," Raquel announced. "That is great, but first we have to get rid of fish butt here first," Amara stated.

Amara and Talon both attacked Hydrosys at the same time; Amara with her sword as she slashes at the fish man and Talon slices left and then right with her two swords. Amara's sword turns to a bow as she jumps on Talon's shoulders and fires two energy shots at Hydrosys but the fish man reverse the energy shots and hits Amara instead. Talon now fighting solo with Hydrosys as she parries and strikes at Hydrosys, but the fish man counters in time of Talon's attack and attacks back, but makes a direct hit.

Emmitt shoots an air energy wave at Hydrosys and switches his crossbow to his dagger slashing left and right but the fish man parries. Aaron joins in and attacks with his gauntlets but the fish man also parries Aaron's moves, "Ha, power rangers you won't be able to face me," Hydrosys says evilly as he laughs. The fish man grew tall after he drank the green concoction in his hand, "Let's do it guys; let's call on our zords," Amara suggested. The five held out their hands as the gem shoots a beam up into the sky. As the clouds finished circling around, a light shoots out from the center of the pentagram, all the ranger's animals came out in a single line; the leviathan came out first, follow by the red dragon, next came out was the phoenix, after the phoenix appears the liger and finally the Pegasus came out last, "Cosmic guardian, fortissimo!" the rangers chanted in unison as the five jumps in the air emerging inside their zord's head, "Spirits combine; spirits metamorphosis!" The zords prepares to transform, "Metamorphosis, activate!" the rangers calls out. The zords transformation was quick as the zords came down from the sky, "Cosmic guardian Leviathan, activate!" Raquel finishes as the zord lands on the ground gracefully. "Cosmic guardian Red Dragon, activate!" Talon calls out. The phoenix zord lands "Cosmic guardian Phoenix, activate!" Emmitt announced. The liger zord fists its fist and ready to fight, "Cosmic guardian Liger, activate!" Aaron announces. The Pegasus zord lands in the middle gracefully, "Cosmic guardian Pegasus, activate!" Amara calls out. Inside the rangers cock pits each have a viewing of each ranger on each sides of the screen, "All right guys, let's take him out!" Amara suggested as they went to attack Hydrosys. Just then far from the distance another zord drops to the ground. The zord was sleek in black, with white and silver trim with a head of a panther, "Guys we have another problem, that guy is back," Emmitt warned the others.

Inside the holding cells of Stavros ship, Celeste now patiently pacing back and forth in a calm state. Just then, a glow appeared right in front of her and Bloom appears inside the cell, "Ha, it worked; I knew it would," Bloom exclaim excitedly Celeste walks up to her, "what are you doing, how did you find me?" Celeste shocked. "No time to explain, I have to get you out of here," Bloom said. Bloom turns into her whisp form and goes inside the lock of the cell until the cell unlocked allowing Celeste to exit. Celeste went out of the cell as Bloom comes out of the lock in her life size form, "come on we need to get out of here," Celeste informs. The turn towards the main doors to the holding cell as Minatti standing in the way, "Well I see you have manage to escape, with a help of a pest, you are going soft Celeste," Minatti stated. Minatti sent an energy wave at the two but Celeste maneuvers the energy wave back at Minatti.

The two started to fight head on using everything they got; Celeste was much faster parrying and striking at Minatti. Minatti stood back and whips out her two bladed fans and opens them. As she start slashing left and right, Celeste was blocking every moves with her long sleeves.

Soul Reavers came around trying to intervene, but Bloom cut them off blasting them with a horizontal swirling vortex of petals. Vines appears on both Bloom's hands as she uses them as a whip slashing at the foot soldiers and tripping them.

Minatti tried to attack Celeste again with a energy ball, but Celeste spin flips horizontally dodging the attack. Bloom and Celeste regroups but notices they were trapped, "There is no escaping now," Minatti said triumphantly. "Hold on," Celeste insisted as Bloom did as she was told. Just before the Soul Reavers and Minatti get to them, they vanished, "NO!" Minatti cries out with anguish. She looks at the foot soldiers, "You imbeciles, you let them get away; get out of my way!" she growls hitting each foot soldiers as they flinch with almost looking frightened.

Back in the battleground the Pegasus zord and the liger zord were busy fighting the evil panther zord while the red dragon zord, leviathan zord and the phoenix zord were fighting Hydrosys. The panther zord quickly changes to its animal form as it dashes left and right slashing both zords with such speed as it changed back to robot mode. All the ranger's zords were badly beaten by the two as the zords tries to get up, "Time to end this, good bye rangers," the black ranger says. The panther zord forms a big sphere bomb and flung to the rangers as the zords starts exploding. One by one the rangers fell out of their zords plummeting to the ground as they demoprhed badly wounded. The rangers looks up and watch the black ranger and Hydrosys vanished, "Let's head back to Celeste's lair to see if Bloom found something," Amara insisted.

In Celeste's lair, the rangers reappears and fell to the ground wounded, Bloom quickly went to them, "oh my goodness, what happen?" she asked worried. Bloom checked all the rangers, "the black ranger has a panther zord," Talon explains. "Did you find anything on Celeste?" Aaron wonders as he winced. Just then Celeste enters the room and immediately went to the rangers, "Celeste, you're here; how did you escape?" Amara questioned with shock. "Thanks to Bloom, she managed to use her magic to locate me, and rescued me from Minatti's cell," Celeste explains. "We tried our best, but they're just too powerful," Emmitt wined sitting by the window. "Hush now, you guys made it in one piece, that I'm glad; go home and try to get some rest as you can, you all had used up all your energy," Celeste explained. "What are we supposed to do with the black ranger?" Bloom asked. "For now, I'm afraid you all have to lay low until your energy is fully restored," Celeste insisted.

Later in the night, Amara couldn't sleep as she gazes at the pure white full moon up above the starry sky. Mia walked outside spotting Amara, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked worried. Amara looked at her sister and gave a small smile, "Just thinking about Marcus; hoping he's okay out there," she said explaining with a sad smile. "I miss him too, but don't worry; we'll find him," Mia reassured her sister. They both hugged each other continue gazing at the moon.

Far off on the pier, the black ranger demorph and gazes down the ocean water looking at his reflection revealing himself; it was Marcus in the reflection, "don't worry, I'll find you guys," he said to himself also gazing at the full moon as the scene fades to black.


End file.
